Tiny Animaniacs Toons New Adventures
by Metal Nazo
Summary: The Animaniacs and Tiny Toons are back! With new adventures. The adventures begin when a chaotic Toon is released into the Toon universe and a mysterious young Toon appears in Holly Wood trying to figure out his place in the Toon universe. Fifi La Fume whose looked for love will soon find her true love in this wacky series of adventures, her love will be someone unexpected!
1. Episode 1

Writer's Note

I wanted to just let everyone know this is a fanfiction series focused on the Animaniacs and Tiny Toons and has some other cartoon characters in it such as the Looney Tunes.

Also please send a review to let me know what you think of the story and PM me if you have any questions about something.

Tiny "Animaniacs" Toons New Adventures

Episode 1

A Toon escapes!

In and old cabin located in faraway mountains somewhere in the USA a young adult was thinking about his past and writing in his journal.

"It's been over twenty years now since those Animaniacs were shown on TV, I never believed it at first but according to everyone I talked to after watching the show for the first time I was told by some they were just cartoons while others (like my grandpa) told me that they were as real as you and me, all other toons were said to be real according to my old grandpa but my dad insisted otherwise. I'm not sure if it was a dream or not but about ten years ago I could have sworn that I saw Yakko, Wakko and Dot along with other toons...but I think that was just my childish fantasy. What am I saying of course it was my fantasy I mean there's just no logical way that...besides my dad always said that..." the young adult got a head ache and stopped writing in his journal for a moment.

"These headaches of mine are getting worse by the day...I must stay in control" he said as he shook his head "maybe a good night's rest, hopefully a silent one will do me good" he said as he went to bed little did the twenty year old know that he was in for an adventure unlike any other.

You see he isn't any regular person, he is half toon because of his mother! But how could this be a half toon, half real person, it wasn't possible...or was it? The person who went by the username online as well as ghost writer name MysteriousOlly was a young writer who worked hard and made it a point so people didn't know his true name.

Of course he didn't know he was half toon thanks to his father, but the half toon would soon learn that toons are real and what it truly means to be a toon. Little did he know he actually did meet Yakko, Wakko and Dot and that by meeting them and watching their show something unusual would happen to him that never happened to any toon or half toon before him.

I bet you are wondering who is telling you all this wacky tale that's barely begun? Well its none other than me a toon who is insane by toon standers. This whole adventure will be narrated by me and others and a tale told from a third person point of view even when I'm the one in the tales, believe it or not a very animany and totally insaney story is coming and its coming fast.

A toon said as he watched the young adult sleep.

"Now's my chance to get free from this control obsessed guy, I'll never go back to him I'll break free from his mind and I'll cause all kinds of chaos and bring down so much laughter and make people go coco. I'll never be stopped not even by the Warners who have been lost for soooooooo loooooooooooooong!" the crazy toon said in a song like way of explaining his actions as he appeared in a dream bubble above the half toon person, the toon was busy breaking out of the dream as the young writer was sleeping "And alas it would be no fun to go into this adventure alone, I'll gladly without anyone to stop me, take against his will Felix Olly my polar opposite creator. For you see I am all of his chaos and everything bad he held back over his life and will have in his long life that would have made him lose control of himself as a human being and would have made him into a TOOOON!" the toon continued to sing. "And with a twist, and with a yank and a squeeze and a hit here and THERE! What do you know I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEE! And I am going to make chaooooooooooooooooooooooossssssssssssssssssssssss sssssss!" the toon sang as he broke out of the dream bubble and woke up Felix Olly, before Felix could even say anything the toon grabbed him by his hand and jumped into a TV.

As Felix watched he was slowly turning from a human being into a Toon no taller than the Warner Brother known as Yakko. Felix had his clothes disappear as he fell and was slowly but surely turned into a Toon, by the time he hit a sidewalk in a comical way. "That was some crazy dream...I think I went sleepwalking?" Felix said to himself as he rubbed his head "I feel weird...and for some reason I feel happy" he said as he looked at his hands and then his arms and legs and noticed he not only had no clothes, he had furry hands and legs in fact his entire body was covered in red fur with white on his chest, he was a cartoon fox and screamed when he saw what he turned into.

"Why did a half toon all of a sudden turn into a toon you might be wondering? Well its simple when a half toon comes in contact with another toon after they turn 13 they become a toon themselves, the toon they become is based upon their personality and what they like the most among animals if they happen to be an animal lover like most cartoon fans am I right!? Of course I'm right and now that Felix Olly has become a toon we shall see what'll happen to him as he travels a cartoon version of California in a land known only as the Chaos Zone will this young new toon survive? Of course he will he's a toon after all" the crazy toon that started the whole adventure said to everyone watching him on TV or reading the story.

Toon in next time to see what happens to this young toon as he learns about what it means to be a toon!


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

Welcome to the Chaos Zone.

After Felix got over the shock of becoming a toon he wondered just what was going on "calm down Felix…..calm yourself down….remember to stay in control of yourself" he said to himself out loud. As the young toon was busy calming himself, a spot light all of a sudden appeared on him and he heard the sound of a police siren and a helicopter "Stay right where you are we have you surrounded!" a voice yelled through a microphone.

"What's going on?" Felix said as he looked up at the helicopter and wondered just what was going on "you'll be escorted to the registration desk where you'll be tested to see how chaotic you are!" the voice yelled as police showed up and took Felix to a cop car where he was then taken quickly to a giant building, he could feel his body being pushed back by the force of the speed of the car, when the car all of a sudden stopped he went flying forward and then went flying back into his seat thanks to his seatbelt.

"Follow us son" one of the cops said as Felix was being taken out of the car and into the building. "Umm…can somebody please tell me just what is going on?" he asked the cops as he was walking, when he looked at the cops he noticed that they weren't human at all, the one on his left looked like a fat cat while the one on his right looked like a wolf.

"He's playing games with us I think" one of the cops said to the other cop. "Keep a close eye on him" the other one replied as they tossed Felix into the building, he rolled and slammed into the front desk of the building and got up with what he thought were tiny versions of the cops going around his head much like birds or starts in most cartoons.

"Excuse me sir….what was your name?" he said as he held up a hand and collapsed onto the floor.

Shortly after that Felix shook his head and looked up at the desk and slowly stood up, he looked at the desk and only saw a book that was a registration book that asked for his name. Of course since it seemed unusual for Felix he didn't write in the book and decided to set in a chair, shortly after that happened the chair went into the floor and sent him down to a hidden room. He screamed on the way down, once he was finally wherever the chair took him he settled down and looked around in a black room. Then all of a sudden lights turned on and a monitor appeared in front of him and once it turned on an old man whose face was covered completely in brown hair looked at him while wearing a pair of glasses. "You're not a usual case young toon…and among all the toons I've seen in my time I don't recall ever seeing you before in or out of the Chaos Zone" the old man said as he looked at Felix.

"Can I um…..ah excuse me sir but what exactly is going on here?" he asked the old man. "Hmm…I wonder?" the old man said as he pushed a button and then all kinds of machines and devices appeared around Felix and then began to do all kinds of various things to the toon, the final thing that was done to Felix was an X-Ray of his body.

"That was all very weird and unusual…this has surely been an odd dream" Felix said as he looked around and recovered quickly from the tests that were done on him. "It looks like some kind of mistake happened sonny, you're not at all crazy or insane by cartoon standers or any standers for that matter. If I had to ask anyone I'd have to say you're the calmest as well as self-controlled toon I've ever seen….come to think of it according to the readings you're not just any ordinary toon. You're a half toon the first one in over….well since the last time there was a half toon, you're half real human my friend" the old man said as he looked at Felix and had deep interest in him.

"Um…..sir I don't know exactly what you're talking about….if you could talk to me in person maybe you can help me out with…whatever is going on" Felix said as he looked at the monitor, he was just as puzzled about what was going on as the viewers.

"Oh my where are my manners, I'll get you out of there sonny" the old man said as he pushed a button and then Felix was transported out of the chambers and sent to the room where the old man was.

"What just happened?" he asked the old man as he looked up at the taller old man and wondered why he was shorter than the old man. "I used my transporter machine to move you to my hidden room Sonny" the old man said as he looked down at Felix.

"Okay….um….dare I ask what's going on?" Felix asked as he remembered everything that happened to him when he asked that question. "Take a seat on my chair over there and I'll gladly explain" the old man said as he sat in a chair behind him and Felix went to set in a chair "you see my boy you're believe it or not half Toon and half Real Human, and you're also a very calm and collected and self-controlled person…..why you ended up in the Chaos Zone is beyond me" the old man explained.

"Half toon? I….this must be a very weird dream" he said as he scratched his head.

"I'm afraid this is not a dream, if it was a dream you would have woken up by now. You are in as real a world as you and me my boy" the old man explained.

"That's just not possible….is it? I mean my father always told me…..but then again my grandpa told me toons were real including Yakko, Wakko and Dot" Felix said. "Your grandpa knows the Warners?" the old man asked "umm…I…don't know in truth…but wait…..when I was ten…could that have been real?" Felix said as he was trying to remember his past, for some reason he couldn't recall anything before he was 13 years old.

"What are you trying to say my boy?" the old man asked as he looked Felix in the eyes.

"I'm trying to remember my past….I could have sworn at some point I met the Warners but I was a little boy and it was at least ten years ago….my grandpa always said toons were real but my father insisted otherwise…but my mother…" Felix tried to explain what he was thinking to the old man.

"Interesting….told me who was your grandfather?" the old man asked.

"His name was Garfield Olly Free" Felix said.

"Your Olly Free's grandson of my….he's one of the most well respected toon creators as well as writers ever known. If you were still a real human I would have recognized you as being his grandson by your looks alone, I'm deeply sorry for how I treated you my boy" the old man said as he was shocked to see his creator's grandson.

"Forgive me for asking but who are you sir" Felix asked the old man.

"Oh where are my manners, I am It Da Vinci nice to meet you" the old man said as he looked at Felix and grinned.

"My name is Felix Olly…..do you know how I ended up in this Chaos Zone?" Felix asked as his fur was slowly turning blue.

"Well you must know of the fact the Warners known as Yakko, Wakko and Dot are by cartoon standers insane? Well you see after the Animaniacs series was canceled Thaddeus Plotz needed a way to get the Warners locked up and unable to ever escape again forever. So a powerful toon created the Chaos Zone in order to have a place to send completely out of control toons, however the Warners because of their very nature were able to run around in reruns however when the reruns weren't showing up a mysterious toon captured the Warners and sent them here to the Chaos Zone where all kinds of various and maybe unnecessary as well as necessary methods of keeping coco toons locked up and out of the Toon Universe where they'd cause chaos, but I wonder how did you get here" It Da Vinci explained.

"Wait the Warners are here?" Felix asked "yes they are" Da Vinci explained. "Now…..you asked me how I got here right?" Felix was making sure he heard the doctor right "yes I asked you how you got here" Da Vinci said.

"Well from what I remember some odd toon grabbed me and jumped into a TV while holding onto me he then let go of me as I was turning into a cartoon fox" he said as his fur turned blue for some reason. "What did this toon look like and what happened before he appeared?" he asked Felix.

"I remember having a headache and then going to sleep after writing in a journal of mine, after that I dreamed about a toon who looked just like the one that grabbed me and pulled me into the TV….from what I can recall the toon jumped out of a dream bubble I had" Felix explained best he could.

"Oh my goodness! Did that really happen" Da Vinci asked.

"I think that's what happened" the fox said.

"Felix my boy, I think you've experienced something no one toon or otherwise has experienced in a very long time. Something inside of you that you held back throughout your life became an entity of its own and turned into the toon that took you into the Chaos Zone…if that toon brought you here then he either is still here or he somehow figured out a way out of the Chaos Zone" It explained.

"Something I held back turned into a toon? How is that even…at all possible?" he said as he looked at the hairy old toon.

"Well Felix, you see depending on how powerful the thing you hold back is be it an emotion or many emotions or urges or desires, it can become so powerful when held back that it just leaves your being naturally and becomes an entity of its own and judging by your calm nature I'd say your chaos and toon nature is what was held back for all these years" It Da Vinci explained.

"My toon nature held back?" Felix said a bit confused.

"Every toon has a nature that nature is usually the urge to make people laugh while the toon is doing something funny to other people or himself or herself. Based upon how your father sounds I bet he had you hold back your toon nature to do funny things as well as some chaotic things which resulted in the entity…which I'll call "Chaos Toon" being created after…..how old were you as a real human?" the old man explained and then asked Felix a question.

"I was twenty years old just barely became twenty when this all started" Felix explained.

"Oh my goodness….in toon years that's a very just very long time to go by, no wonder it happened" the old man said.

"By the way are you a doctor of some kind?" Felix asked.

"Yes I am a doctor" the doctor said, I bet you were all wondering when it'd finally be said that It Da Vinci is a doctor?

"Did you hear that Felix?" the doctor said.

"What Da Vinci?" Felix said.

"It sounds like somebody is narrating what we're saying and doing and is very close by us" the doctor said as he saw me the Chaos Toon narrating what these two were up to.

"Oh my goodness it's Chaos Toon! We have to stop him now" as dramatic music began to start in the background Chaos Toon as the doctor called the chaotic toon entity began to run and then the doctor and Felix were chasing the toon in order to stop him from creating chaos.

Little did any of them know as they were running and chasing Chaos Toon, that they were now inside a snow globe running endlessly towards Chaos Toon. The being holding the snow globe was none other than the Chaos Toon who looked at the two as they ran.

"And so the chase begins" the toon said as he was starting to sing "the chase to find me the most chaotic, and crazy as well as insane toon who ever came to be created!" he said as he was dancing after he placed the snow globe on a table in a giant room somewhere in the Chaos Zone. "I planned it all out and now their chasing my lovely trap I set for them into the vast chaos of the Chaos Zone…..Chaos Zone!" he said in a catchy manner while singing "you see I am really here and their chasing me there inside my snow globe, for after the smart one learned about me I trapped them both inside a snow globe with a copy of me. Using my chaotic powers I can do anything imaginable that a can happen in a cartoon or be done by a Toon, and as I'm dancing here you're wondering what's going on with them!? Once my song is done they'll be in my trap and then I'll break out of the Chaos Zone and head for the Toon Universe and land in Holly Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodddddd" he said as he was dancing and moving back and forth and then span around and pointed at a map, his finger was on Holly Wood California.

"But I'll assure you all that we won't be the only ones leaving the Chaos ZONE! I'll bring three more, yes three more toons who have been trapped here for too long…..trapped here" he said as he danced around and looked outside his window at three toons running around outside "those three monkeys will not stand a chance against me but I'll need them to help make Felix a great toon oh yes I'll need them" he said as he looked at his table with blueprints on them that detailed his plan which no one could see. "And very soon my song will end and the great and lovely beautiful and precious chaos will begin and so much love and toonyness will happen when that happens oh yes it'll happen and everyone will love it so much that they won't know rather to be angry or happy or just clueless on what'll happen…..it's true!" he said as he danced around and then kicked a bowling ball into a kitchen and then an explosion came from the kitchen as it was destroyed.

"And now it is time for them to find me as I look at them, and their clueless I have them in my very hands….my hands. It is time for Felix and It Da Vinci to come and see me now!" he said as he grabbed the snow globe with both his hands and then threw it like a baseball at a wall.

All of a sudden after that happened both Felix and Da Vinci rolled onto the floor next to the wall where the snow globe was thrown and they were clueless as to how they got wherever they were. "What the….!? What happened and where are we?" Felix said as he looked around the place and dried himself off.

"Welcome Felix to my lair in the Chaos Zone, I'm what you called the Chaos Toon but I prefer to be called just Toon" the Toon said as he explained to Felix where he was.

"Wait a minute…how did you get us here when we were chasing you in that building and?" before Felix could asked I had to tell him a fact about toons. "Felix you never ask how things happen in toons, just understand that they happen and there's no way to fully explain how it happens" Chaos Toon said as he turned and looked out his window.

"What are you up to? And why did you bring us to the Chaos Zone?" Felix asked his chaotic opposite.

"Well you see after I turned you into a toon Felix I needed to get the Warners out of the Chaos Zone, I was the one who brought them here in the first place after all" the Toon explained.

"The Warners…..but how did you….oh right don't ask….anyway why do you need them?" Felix in vain asked.

"I can't give away spoilers in this episode Felix" the Toon said as he pushed a button and then captured the Warners all of a sudden.

"What the….how did we get here?" Wakko asked as he looked around while holding out his tough.

"Just know Wakko, Yakko and Dot that I'm a crazy toon that you can call Rex who is breaking you and me out of the Chaos Zone!" Chaos Toon Rex said as he pushed a lot a buttons and then broke off and arm and turned it into a rope and used it to tie up Felix and the Warners and then after his roof top opened up and then he bent back until his body seemed flat and then he jumped into the sky and went straight into a hurricane and then began to spin like crazy and then he sent the Warners and Felix flying out of the Chaos Zone and into the Toon Universe and the four landed in Holly Wood at the Warner Bros. Studious. As for Rex or the Chaos Toon he disappeared and left the Chaos Zone after he sent Da Vinci all the way to Holly Wood at the house It use to live at.

"I have a bit of an idea of how we got here but….um….Warners is it just me or is that place in front of us" before Felix could finish his sentence the Warners jumped up and yelled "We're home everybody!" as they ran into the studio lot and went running up to their old water tower that they jumped into.

And so Felix now in Holly Wood was clueless as to what he should do next, until he decided to walk into the studios, just in case any of you are wondering his fur turned back to normal red fox fur. Once in he decided to go and see if Thaddeus Plotz was still the CEO of Warner Bros. Studious and try and get a job as a Cartoon character for Warner Bros. Studious acting in maybe a new cartoon series.

Little does young Felix who is no taller than Yakko know that you don't just get a job as a cartoon character and then begin working in all kinds of cartoon shows and maybe cartoon movies, he'll soon learn it takes a lot more than just asking for a job as a cartoon to become a true cartoon character.

Next time see what happens when the Warners return and start to be in reruns of their show this year, as for Felix see him go on his way to become a true toon. As for the Chaos Toon there is no telling whatever he'll do next.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

The Warners are back!

It was about three moles past a hair on the right arm when Felix went to the Warner Bros. studios to try and find a job, since he was a Toon now he figured that he should start living like one and the best way to do that was to get a job at a company known for employing Toons. If you're wondering it's me the Chaos Toon and I am indeed telling this story at the moment in this episode, very soon my real name will be revealed.

Anyway...Felix waited to see if he could get a job, while he was waiting the doctor he was now traveling with went up to speak with Thaddeus Plotz the CEO of the Warner Bros. Studios. Once the doctor was done talking with the CEO he brought Felix to Thaddeus's office where he'd talk over the matter of getting a job.

"So Mr. Felix you want to have a job here at Warner Bros. Studios as a Cartoon character?" the short half bald man said as he looked at the fox.

"Yes sir..." Felix said with a nervous gulp.

"Well guess what; I don't have any need for any new Toons at the moment. I'm too busy trying to think up new movie ideas and someway to get business flowing like it used to back many years ago and above all else I..." Thaddeus was poked on the shoulder by a familiar hand.

"Good day Mr. Plotz" Wakko said as Thaddeus turned around.

"Gah...the...the...the?! The Warners!" he yelled as he jumped up out of his chair and fell back into it after hitting the ceiling "how did, when did...I mean that" the CEO was speechless as he saw his three lease favorite cartoon children to have ever been created at the studios.

"Before you collapse I'd be glad to tell you how they got out Mr. Plotz" the doctor said.

"Lenny Da Vinci can tell you everything about how we were taken against our will by that Chaos Toon out of the Chaos Zone and back here into the Toon Universe" Yakko said as he smiled along with his siblings.

So Thaddeus looked towards the old hairy doctor and said "Doctor It...what is this Chaos Toon?" he asked the doctor.

"Well sir that's what I was about to get to before you insisted to bring in young Felix. You see Felix's full name or at least first and last name is Felix Olly" Dr. It said as he pointed towards Felix who was sitting on a chair calmly.

"Olly as in the living decedent of...of" Thaddeus tried to finish his sentence but the doctor cut him off by simply saying "yes he is" and with that Thaddeus's mood changed quickly. "Um...forgive me for how I um...behaved earlier Felix...it just occurred to me that the best way to get things back into shape is to have a new star Toon that's not something we've had as a heroic Cartoon character before" Thaddeus said nervously.

"I'm a bit confused here...I thought you said earlier that you didn't have any need of a new Cartoon character? And what is your real name doctor because all these names are confusing me" Felix said while making a good point.

"Oh forgive me Felix for not telling you my full name and title before, my full title and name is Dr. Uncle It "Lenny" Da Vinci. I'm Cousin It's uncle twice removed" the doctor said as he adjusted his giant glasses and scratched his beard.

"And he's Dr. Otto von Scratchansniff's master" Yakko said as he pulled out an old black and white picture of a young Dr. Scratchansniff and Lenny Da Vinci who didn't look like he aged a day.

"I wonder how my old apprentice has been these days since you three were brought to the Chaos Zone?" Lenny Da Vinci said as he looked at the picture.

And so as the Warners and Lenny were talking about stuff Felix was wondering if he was ever going to figure out what was so important about him being related to someone with the name Olly. As for Thaddeus he was wondering if the doctor was ever going to stop talking with the Warners like they were sane Toons, and after a few minutes went by Thaddeus said.

"What is this about a Toon you mentioned Dr. It that got out of the Chaos Zone?" Thaddeus asked the old man.

"Oh dear me I got off track of that subject...well you see Felix here is not a regular Toon, he is half real human and half Toon. And for some reason after holding back the urges to act like a Toon because of his father every single chaotic urge or act he ever could've made in his life became a Toon that I call the Chaos Toon but we believe he has a real name, he insisted on being called Rex for awhile but I don't think that's his real name" Dr. It explained to Thaddeus.

"Oh my goodness...does this mean that Felix is you know whose son?" he whispered into Dr. It's ears.

"I think he possibly is, but more to the point based upon what the Chaos Toon did and how he easily escaped from the Chaos Zone and freed the Warner siblings I'd rank him as a Toon that is actually worse than the Warners as far as his behavior go" Lenny Da Vinci explained.

"Oh my sweet...a Toon worse than all three of the Warners" Thaddeus said as he collapsed, the very thought of just one Toon being worse than all three of the Warners out and on the loss was a nightmare come true since the day the Warners escaped from the water tower for the first time.

Shortly after Thaddeus was up and back in his chair the Warners decided to sit on his desk "aren't you glad to see us again" Dot said as she gave Thaddeus a comical kiss. "No I am not..." Thaddeus thought for a moment how much money was made when the Warners broke out and started the Animaniacs show and how much money reruns made, he thought that if he brought them back on TV reruns that it would be the best plan he ever plotted for getting money "on second thought why don't you three kids have fun on some reruns on a new TV station I think you'll all like" he said with a cheesy grin.

"I have a question how dumb do you think we are?" Yakko asked.

"Yeah don't you think we can tell by now whenever you're planning to use us" Dot said.

"We can also tell what you're thinking about at this point" Wakko said as he and his siblings got sour looks on their faces which wasn't a good sign.

"Now...um...I wasn't going to..." Thaddeus was nervous he'd never seen the Warners this upset with him before.

"Um...I hate to interrupt but I was wondering Mr. Plotz if I was going to get that job you offered or not?" Felix said as the Warners looked at him for a moment and then looked to Mr. Plotz.

"Alright we'll take the rerun job but only if you agree to give our friend Felix Olly a job here" Yakko said.

"Alright Warners I agree, just please oh please leave me alone until I'm called onto a rerun episode" he said as he shook hands with the trio.

"Thank you guys" Felix said.

"Ah don't mention it, we just enjoy helping our friends out" Wakko said before he and his siblings took off to have some fun in a rerun of one of their various stories.

"Thank you Felix for getting those Warners out of here for the time being" Thaddeus said as he pulled something out of his desk and then looked at Felix "Mr. Felix from this day forth you shall be a Cartoon star" he said as put a contract to give Felix all the benefits he'd need while working for Warner Bros. Studios.

Before Felix could sign the contract a person came in "hold that pen" the person yelled. Thaddeus said "who are you" and the person wearing some kind of disguise who was really the Chaos Toon said "I'm the keeper of the laws of hiring Toons, and the law clearly states no Toon is to be allowed a job at Warner Bros. Studios or any other cartoon company without a "Diploma of Lunacy" in order for any kind of Toon to get a job they must first have said diploma, its the law" the Chaos Toon said as he showed copies of the laws on hiring Toons.

"Is this for real?" Felix said as he read over the law.

"Oh dear me...I forgot all about that...shows how long I've been away from the Toon Universe" Lenny Da Vinci said as he looked over the laws, his eyes were easily visible as he read over the laws.

"I'm sorry Felix but unless you have a Diploma of Lunacy I can't hire you...unless" Thaddeus Plotz thought deeply for a moment about something. "Unless what sir?" Felix asked the short man. "Unless you earn yourself a Diploma of Lunacy, and there's no better way to do that than to attend class at Acme Looniversity" Thaddeus Plotz said as he remembered the old Loony Tunes characters and the Tiny Toons.

"The Acme Looniversity" Felix said as he was starting to remember just barely watching the Tiny Toons show a long time ago.

"That's right, you'll be going places by attending that Looniversity. You'll without a doubt become one of the best new generation Toons of the century" Thaddeus said as he looked at some old pictures of his while looking for a phone number.

"I remember everything needed to apply there, if you leave everything to me Mr. Plotz I'll take care of Felix and make sure he attends the Looniversity so he'll get a job here" Lenny Da Vinci said as he put a hand on Felix's right shoulder.

Meanwhile outside the Warners were seen singing their song for Animaniacs as they began a rerun. And so from that day forth began Felix would begin his quest of becoming a true Toon.

As for the Animaniacs they'll be in tons of reruns and enjoying themselves, meanwhile various adventures will also happen now that Felix is going to the Acme Looniversity.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

Presto Chango meets Rocky & Mugsy

Far away from the Warner Bros. Studios the Chaos Toon was enjoying himself and about to make chaos. Located in a city the Chaos Toon went to a bank to store some of his useless junk for the fun of it, as he walked out of the bank and called for a Taxi the two criminals Rocky and Mugsy just pulled into the bank and stole a ton of money the local security tried to stop the duo but it was no use.

"Sheesh what's a guy got to do to get a Taxi in this world? I'll try hitchhiking" he said as he held out his thumb and walked in front of Rocky and Mugsy's getaway car, he held out his hand to stop them from driving which Mugsy did.

"Why'd you stop the car Mugsy" Rocky yelled.

"Dah there's some kind of guy in front of us" he said as the Chaos Toon walked over to the open window of Rocky's side of the car.

"Pardon me Mac but do you mind if I hitchhike with you two lovely gentlemen" Chaos Toon said.

"How much do you know about what's going on dog?" Rocky asked the tall dog which was the form the Chaos Toon took on.

"Well let's see…..I know your name is Rocky and his name is Mugsy….I know how long it took to build the Eiffel Tower, I know why Lola Bunny was created I even know the names of the people who created all of the Cartoons in the world meant for people of all ages" he said somewhat sarcastically as well as honestly to the short bank robber.

"This dog knows too much Mugsy, lets bag him and get out of here" Rocky said as he opened the his car door and the Chaos Toon went into the car and suddenly had a bag put on him before Mugsy burned rubber.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you to treat an innocent hitchhiker like me" the Chaos Toon said as he appeared out of Rocky's hat.

"Get out of there dog" Rocky said as he took off his hat and pushed the Chaos Toon off of his head.

"So where are we going to Rocky the countryside? The Park Avenue of New York, the Great Wall of China?" the Toon said as he looked at Rocky and had a grin on his face.

"Shut up dog" Rocky said as he smoked his cigar.

"Shut up? Oh no anything but shutting up….but then again when my pa told me to shut up I shut up and I stopped talking and when I didn't stop talking he'd give me good discipline with his big size 18 and a half belt that was so big you'd go mad with fear just seeing it" Chaos Toon went on until Rocky pointed his gun in Chaos Toon's mouth.

"I said shut up or I'll blow your mouth out" the criminal said, Chaos Toon replied b shaking his head.

Later on the drive the Chaos Toon made a lot of odd faces and before asking Mugsy if he could pull the car over "say Mugsy any chance we can stop for a bathroom break" Chaos Toon asked.

"Dah…..sure thing" Mugsy said as he pulled into a gas station where the Chaos Toon went to the bathroom he then made a call to the police.

"Hello police can you hear me?" he said as he spoke into the phone and shortly got a reply "my name is Presto Chango and I've been captured by Rocky and Mugsy and we're heading to their hideout in a blue Acme model car with a Nevada license plate" he explained quickly, once the police heard what he had to say he told them he had to go before they noticed him make his call.

"What took you so long dog?" Rocky asked Presto as the Toon went back into the car.

"When you got to go, you've got to go Mac" he said as the car started and they took off, later on the drive Presto decided to have some fun with the two criminals as he grinned to himself thinking of all kinds of chaotic things to do and shorting out which ones to do now and which ones to do later. "Pardon me for asking shorty but why do you wear such a big hat?" he asked Rocky.

"Well you see…..wait a minute did you just call me short?" Rocky asked Presto.

"No it wasn't me boss it was Mugsy who did it" Presto said as he pointed at the big guy driving.

"How many times must I tell you Mugsy not to call me short" Rocky said as he leaned over the front passenger seat of the car.

"Call you what boss?" Mugsy said as he was driving.

"That's what I thought you said Mugsy" Rocky said as Presto all of a sudden appeared behind Rocky and caught him when he went to sit back in his seat.

"I told you that one day you'd fall back into my arms Rocky" Presto said as he held onto Rocky while wearing girl clothes.

"Oh…um…..where'd you come from miss?" he asked Presto in disguise.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your childhood sweetheart Hearty" Presto said as he moved Rocky to the other side of the car and played with Rocky's hat.

"Oh my um…..I'm sorry I haven't called you in ages babe" Rocky was speechless at the moment as he was falling for Presto's act.

"Oh it's alright my short prince Charming why don't you kiss me for old times' sake?" Hearty who was really Presto in disguise said as he all of a sudden gave a comical kiss to Rocky just like Bugs Bunny.

"Wow you really have a strong kiss babe" Rocky said as something unexpected happened.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Rocky kissing my daughter" a big guy who was really a clone of Presto disguised as Hearty's dad said from behind Rocky.

"Oh Mr. Heart was it…um…" Rocky was speechless as he saw the huge brute and forgot completely about his gun.

"Please don't be mad with Rocky daddy I love him and it was I who kissed him" Presto said.

"I don't care, no daughter of mine is going to be seen with a low life, no good, back stabbing, bank robbing, gullible dumb as a door nail criminal like Rocky ever!" the clone of Presto in disguise said.

"But father…." Presto in disguise said.

"No butts coming from you missy, now let's beat it" the clone of Presto in disguise said as he grabbed the disguised Presto and jumped out of the car as it was going well over 70 miles an hour.

"Noooooooooooo…oh Hearty…" Rocky said as he leaned against his car seat and sighed.

"You don't see stuff like that everyday ah Mac" Presto said as he enjoyed the entire series of events he created.

"What the…where'd you come from dog" Rocky said as he was shocked to all of a sudden see Presto.

"Oh I've been here while your heart was broken and made you worse of a criminal then you already are" he said with a big smile on his face.

"You'd better stay quiet dog" Rocky said as he looked at Presto with anger.

Shortly after that Presto began to run all over the back seats and even played with the windows making them go up and down, and up and down until Rocky pulled out his gun and told him to shut up.

"But I've been shut up this whole time Mac, you never said anything about jumping off of the car walls" he said as he jumped down and landed on Rocky and then jumped back into his seat.

"That's it dog get in the front seat so I don't have you back here messing with me and don't jump off of the walls from now on or anything like that got it" Rocky said as he ordered Presto into the front seat.

"Fine by me Rocky but be warned I just called shotgun" he said as he jumped into the front seat and a shotgun went off and hit Rocky making him turn black because of the explosion.

Later on as the drive went on Presto was looking out the window at stuff passing by while having his tongue hang out and just acting like a real dog barking and ragging his tail, after that he watched Mugsy driving and watched the wheel go back and forth and then said to Mugsy. "Say Mugsy are you getting tired from all that driving even though it looks fun" he asked the big dimwit.

"I do feel kind of tired dog but I need to drive" he said.

"Well I say that it's my turn to drive this car" Presto said as he began to drive the car while fighting with Mugsy for control over the car which made it begin to spin out of control.

"What's going on up there Mugsy" Rocky yelled as the car was spinning.

"It's the dog boss he wants to drive the car when it's my turn to drive it" Mugsy said as he was trying to drive but Presto was the one driving.

"No it was my turn to drive the car Mugsy" Presto insisted in order to start some fun of his.

"Stop that dog it's not your turn to drive the car" Rocky said.

"Your right boss it's not my turn, but clearly your turn to drive the car" he said as he appeared behind Rocky and threw him into the driver's seat while he and Mugsy were in the back seat.

"I can't see anything" Rocky yelled as he was driving all crazy over the highway and causing other cars in the traffic to get off the road.

"That's because you need your booster seat Mac" Presto said as he grabbed Rocky out of his seat and then put a booster seat underneath him.

"That's much better….but now I can't reach the petals" Rocky said as he tried to reach the petals.

"That's because it's Mugsy's turn to drive" he said as he switched the two out and Mugsy was now too tall.

"Dah I can't drive that well boss" Mugsy said as he was struggling to drive the car.

"That's because it's my turn to drive the car" Presto said as he pulled Mugsy along with the booster seat out of the driver's seat and began to drive like crazy going as fast as 100 miles an hour.

"Stop this nonsense right now dog" Rocky said.

"You right I've been so misguided and silly this whole time Rocky, in order to know whose turn it is to drive the car we must play rock paper scissors" Presto said as he appeared behind Rocky and Mugsy.

"Now that's more like it dog, now lets' do this" Rocky said as he was unwittingly falling for Presto's plan.

"One…two…THREE!" Presto said as everyone got a tie, this went on until Presto won the game.

"Alright dog it's your turn to drive…wait a minute if we've been playing this game whose been driving the car" Rocky asked.

"No one, I left it on cruise control" Presto said with a big smile.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Hit the brakes dog, hit the brakes!" Rocky yelled as he saw the car heading for the edge of a cliff.

"Alright Rocky" Presto said as he literally did what Rocky ordered him to do "I hit the brakes so hard boss that I broke them right out of place" Presto said as he held the brakes in his left hand, everyone then looked at the front of the window and screamed until the car all of a sudden stopped.

"What just happened?" Rocky asked.

"Bad news boss it looks like we ran out of gas" Presto said as the needle on the gas meter was on the E for empty.

"Thank goodness, Mugsy we made it" Rocky said as he cried and hugged Mugsy.

"Hmm….I bet I can get us to go downhill easily if I set in the back with you guys and all the heavy money that'll make us fall back if I make the car go backwards" Presto said as he had his hand on the stick shift of the car.

"No don't make us go backwards dog" Rocky said.

"I want to go backwards" Presto said "and I want to stay here dog" Rocky said.

"I don't want to stay here" Presto said "I want to stay here" Rocky said "I don't want to stay here" the dog said "I want to stay here the bank robber said "you don't want to stay here?" Presto asked. "I don't want to stay here" Rocky said "I want to stay here" Presto said "and I don't want to be here and that's final" Rocky said as he held out his gun and pointed it at Presto's face.

"Alright Rocky I'll go backwards then if that's what you want" he said as he moved the stick shift and then the car went backwards very fast and the trio in the car went flying one way and the other until the car finally landed in front of the hideout of Rocky and Mugsy.

After everything was taken care of and the bags of money were taken out of the car Rocky said to Mugsy "alright Mugsy it's time to count the money" he said as they opened a bag and found inside of it a bunch of junk and they found more junk in the other bags.

"Dah….what's with all this junk boss?" Mugsy said.

"I don't know Mugsy" the short criminal said.

"Will you look at that, you guys stole all of my useless junk I just put into the bank today" Presto said with a grin, although since they stole his stuff he knew play time was somewhat over and now it was personal and time to finish things.

"I've had it with you dog, Mugsy take him into the back room and let him have it" Rocky said as he gave a shotgun to Mugsy and then Mugsy took Presto into the back room and locked it and then smiled evilly as he was about to shoot Presto but the dog then said.

"Alright Mugsy let me have it, you heard the boss he said let me have it which means I get the shotgun" Presto said, and surely enough Mugsy was dumb enough to give him the gun which Presto used against Mugsy which got the fat criminal all covered in gun powder.

"I let him have it like you said boss" Mugsy said as he turned one way and then another before collapsing in the front room.

"This is the police come out with your hands and tails up" Presto yelled as he made fake siren noises and made a fake cop voice while in the back room.

"The cops! Oh no please hide me hide me!" Rocky yelled as he and Mugsy panicked.

"If you guys hide in that stove the cops will never find you" Presto said as he opened the stove door and shoved the two inside, then all of a sudden a clone of Presto dressed as a cop said.

"Alright lad where's Rocky" the disguised clone said.

"He's not in this stove Mac" Presto said as he backed up and guarded the stove.

"Oh he's hiding in the stove is he?" the fake cop asked.

"Now if my pal Rocky was in that stove, would I turn on the gas?" he asked his clone.

"Hmm…..you might turn on the gas" the clone said.

"Would I throw a lighted stick of dynamite in the stove if Rocky was in there?" he asked his clone as he quickly threw a stick of dynamite into the stove and a small explosion happened that burnt Rocky.

"You might if you were trying very hard to hide him" the clone in disguise said.

"If he really was in there would I drop the stove over this cliff and then drop an anvil onto it?" Presto said as he picked up the stove threw it off the nearby cliff and then dropped a silly anvil that hit both Rocky and Mugsy.

"If you were very desperate you would, you would" the clone said.

"Now if I was more desperate would I drop this huge safe onto the stove and the anvil?" he said as he pulled a gigantic stove from behind his back and then dropped it onto the stove and the anvil.

"Hmm…..if you were very, very desperate you definitely would" the fake cop said as he watched the safe drop.

"If I was intent on killing him which I'd never do would I drop this onto him?" he said as he took a giant missile like bomb out from behind his back and then dropped it onto the stove and the anvil and the safe, the bomb exploded and it looked like nothing was left as he and his clone in disguise looked down.

"Well my lad unless you're insane I don't think you'd ever do that let's go boys!" the clone in disguise said as he went into his cop car and took off.

After that Presto looked around the hideout and then said "alright the coast is clear guys" he said as he pulled the stove out of a hole in the floor and then pulled Rocky and Mugsy out of the stove.

"Are the cops really gone?" Rocky asked.

"Their gone for the time being Rocky" he said with a big grin as real police sirens went off and the real police came.

"The cops…." Rocky said as he held onto his burnt hat.

"I'll gladly hide you two again in order to keep the cops away from you" Presto said as he opened the front door and looked outside.

"Oh no you don't dog….Mugsy it's time for plan B" Rocky said as he looked at his partner.

"Right plan B boss" Mugsy said as he and Rocky ran outside and yelled.

"Please cops take us away to prison, lock us up for as long as possible just please keep us away from that crazy dog please oh please" the two yelled and cried as they begged the coppers to arrest them.

"I never thought this would happen" a cop said as he took out handcuffs for the two criminals.

"To think we did this all for useless junk boss" Mugsy said.

"Ah button your lip" Rocky said.

"Oh okay boss" Mugsy said as he literally buttoned his lip.

"I never thought it'd be this easy" Presto said as he watched the cops arrest the two and then took his junk back to the bank, he then gladly decided to go about his merry chaotic way after he got to have fun torturing Rocky and Mugsy.

Hey everyone it's me Presto Chango here, in this episode I finally revealed to you all my real name, it'll be awhile but I'll let Felix and Lenny Da Vinci know my real name you'll all see soon enough.

And the moral of this story according to the wheel of morality is never ever for any reason pick up a hitchhiker because the hitchhiker might be someone terrible.

"That's it for now, see you all next time" Presto said as he waved goodbye to everyone.

Who knows what'll happen next as Presto runs lose.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

Birds of a feather flock together.

"As far back as I can remember things for the Goodfeathers always have had difficult times here and there as we tried to make it through life" Squit of the Goodfeathers said as he was thinking about the past "when the Animaniacs went off the air it seemed that most people began to forget about us and when that happened we decided to try and just be ourselves and make our way through life. But all of that changed for better or worse the day we met….him!" Squit explained with a big gulp as he was about to explain from a third person point of view a series of events that happened the day the Warners returned, and by him you'll figure out who he means soon enough.

The three of pigeons known as the Goodfeathers were in a city park minding their own business looking for food and just trying to make it through life since the year the last of the Animaniacs reruns went off the air. Squit sighed and had a sad face as the three were looking for food which was unusual for him.

"Hey Squit what's with the long face" Bobby the leader of the trio asked.

"I'm not sure Bobby…..things just haven't been easy for us since our show was brought off the air years ago….I mean when that show was on people noticed us and recognized us but now….." Squit wasn't sure what to say.

"I know what you mean Squit things haven't been easy for us easily with people downright insulting us and making fun of us" Bobby said.

"No one has any right whatsoever to insult us ever" Pesto said as he and the others landed on a tree branch.

"Sure they do freedom of speech in America" Presto Chango said as he appeared on the same tree branch and smiled at Pesto. The three pigeons screamed when they saw him and fell off the tree branch and landed on the sidewalk where they got walked on by a couple people shortly afterwards.

"What was that?" Bobby said as he and the others got up and cleaned dirt off of their feathers.

"What it was Bobby was me" Presto said as he lay on the grass behind where the Goodfeathers were standing.

"Are you talking to me?" Bobby said as he turned and was looking Presto in the eyes.

"Oh course I'm talking to you Mac because you're the only one here with a sense of humor" Presto said as he got angry eyes and was nose to nose with Bobby which was something a dog like him never tried before.

"Easy there big guy…." Squit said as he was smiling "we don't want any trouble" the pigeon said as he and the others backed away from Presto, they weren't sure what it was but something told them that this guy was bad news.

"Watch it dog we're walking here" Pesto said as he was face to face with Presto Chango.

"Well I was walking here first on my sidewalk" Presto said as he stood on his legs.

"Yeah and what makes you say that, does it have your name written on it or something" Pesto asked the dog who looked somewhat like a Warner but with shaggy hair and no clothes aside from his fur.

"Why yes it is Pesto" the dog said as he showed his name written on top of the sidewalk, beneath it, on the sides of it and on a sign nearby it said "This Sidewalk is property of the dog you pigeons are arguing with" which seemed rather odd and unusual but that is what it said.

"Sorry we were trespassing sir we didn't know this was your sidewalk" Squit said as he apologized to Presto Chango.

"Hey why are you apologizing to him" Pesto asked Squit "I'm just letting him know we're sorry is all and that we don't mean any trouble" Squit replied but Pesto then asked him "are you saying we're weak? Are you saying I can't take him is that what you're saying!" Pesto asked, before Squit could say anything Presto Chango the dog tapped the pigeon on his shoulder and said.

"Look here Mac if you have anything against me you take it out on me and not Squit here, besides I don't think you have the nerve or guts to take on a person taller then you" the dog said right to Pesto's face.

"That's it!" Pesto yelled as he tried to attack Presto and got into a giant fighting cloud, as the pigeon was under the belief he was attacking Presto, the dog jumped out of the cloud and tip towed away from it and got a police officer and threw him into the fighting cloud along with a bank robber, and a rabbit and a few random objects from the park before he sidestepped out of the view of the camera filming everything that was going on.

"Pesto stop it stop it look!" Bobby yelled, Pesto stopped but before he could say anything he was breathless as he looked at the police officer and the bank robber and all the other people that Presto Chango tossed into the fighting cloud, the Goodfeathers then made a run for it before everyone went after them and from a tree Presto was watching everything going on and said "it isn't fair that Squit has to suffer these things because of either Pesto or Bobby" he said as he watched what was going on.

Meanwhile as the Goodfeathers were running a hole appeared out of nowhere and Squit ran right through it, the hole disappeared before Pesto or Bobby could say or do anything other than fly away from everything chasing them.

"Where am I?" Squit said as he got back on his feet, for some reason he was knocked out when he went through the hole.

"Why you're here in the very tree we met Squit my friend" Presto said as he got the pigeon on his feet and showed him the view from the top of the tree.

"You're that dog….guy….thing I met earlier" Squit said as he looked at the canine.

"Who else would I be Marry Poppins?" Presto said sarcastically "so Squit now that you're alone with me we can talk about some business" Presto said with a grin on his face.

"What kind of business are we talking about?" Squit asked the dog.

"Well you see Squit I brought my friends the Warner brothers and their sister Dot out of a place called the Chaos Zone and I going to have their be reruns of the Animaniacs back on TV which will include you and your two...um….der…..birds of a feather…friends but only if you agree to let me do one thing for the rest of the day before you and the other Goodfeathers get back on reruns" Presto said as he looked at the grey feathered pigeon.

"Um….what exactly do I need to agree to?" Squit asked.

"Allow me to harass and tease and do whatever I want to do to you and the rest of the Goodfeathers for the rest of the day then you can go back to reruns starting with one of my favorites The Monkey Song" Presto said with a big grin on his face.

"That's….that's….that's pretty hard to agree to I mean Bobby and Pesto are my…" before Squit could finished his sentence Presto said.

"You mean the guy who attacks you whenever you say something nice to him is your friend? And people say I'm crazy" the dog said as he made crazy eyes and span his around.

"You have a point there but…..we're birds of a feather and you know what they say" Squit tried to finish his sentence but once again was cut short.

"I know what they say but don't they have blue and purple feathers while you have what is, it grey feathers? Besides its either you agree to me or a friend of mine will destroy those two" he said with an evil wicked grin on his face.

"Alright I'll agree…" Squit said for the sake of his friends. "You'll never regret this Squit" Presto said with a big grin on his face as he shook hands with Squit "what are the consequences for what I've just done?" Squit asked himself as he was shaking hands with Presto.

Meanwhile later on in the day Squit returned to meet up with Bobby and Pesto and he told them the back news about the deal he had to make with Presto, though on the bright side they'd get back into reruns Pesto was very angry with this and was just saying all kinds of terrible things about the dog before he heard someone whistle to him.

"Oh Pesto you oversized rat with wings like a hippos butt, I'm here if you want to get me" Presto Chango said to Pesto as he waved to him.

"That's it! I'm taking you down dog" Pesto yelled as he went after Presto but got hit in the head by a fry pan and then tossed into a garbage truck.

After that happened the Goodfeathers flew around the city trying to stay away from Presto until the end of the day but he appeared from one place to the other scaring them and hitting them with comical things like pies, Pesto seemed to get hit by the worst of things while Bobby and Squit weren't getting seriously hurt at all by the things Presto was doing to them.

"Oh Pesto if you think you're so tough and powerful why don't we settle this pigeon to dog right here and right now?" he asked the pigeon in a challenging tone while they were in the park at night.

"That's it! I'm taking you down and stopping you once and for all dog" Pesto yelled as he flew into what looked like a boxing ring.

"And their up! Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for the fight we've been waiting for all decade in the left corner we have Presto Chango a dog with wacky chaotic abilities that we all love and admire, and in the right corner is the wicked challenger Pesto of the Goodfeathers with only a bad temper and normal Toon fighting skills on his side" a boxing announcer said over a microphone. In the background the other two Goodfeathers along with Yakko, Wakko and Dot watched the game along with tons of people, the announcer was what appeared to be Presto Chango who seemed to be in two places at the same time which was a Veteran Toon trick.

"Do you think you can take me plumped pigeon?" Presto said as he looked at the small bird.

"Will you shut up already so we can settle this?!" Pesto yelled as he got his boxing gloves ready and was now at the mercy of Presto Chango.

When the bell ringed Pesto came flying at the dog but appeared to hit a brick all when he went at the dogs face, Presto appeared from behind the wall and said "should have warned you about that wall Mac" shortly after that Pesto then flew up into the air and tried to dive bomb at Presto but the dog looked up and held a ship in a bottle and Pesto flew right into it and then a quark was put into it. Pesto was jumping around and yelling and saying all kinds of things which no one could hear thanks to the glass, the dog then said "it's time for this jolly sailor to set sail" he said as he threw the ship in a bottle with Pesto in it all the way at a ship that was going on its first voyage and before the wine bottle a guy held could have been used to send the ship on its way, the ship in a bottle with Pesto in it broke against the ship and Pesto now freed from the ship in a bottle was flattened.

He then fell into the sea and then was wacked hard on the head by a row boat oar and then went flying back into the boxing ring without any explanation, after that happened Presto grabbed Pesto by his wings and started to use the pigeon like a paddle ball and hit Pesto at least 100 times before spinning the pigeon around and then finally hitting him until he fell onto the ground with all his teeth fallen out.

"And the winner is Presto Chango!" the announcer yelled over the microphone as everyone except for Bobby and Squit cheered for the dog.

"Well Pesto I think we finally met our match" Bobby said as he helped up his fellow Goodfeather.

"And it looks like the day is over" Squit said as he watched the stars and moon shine in the sky.

"That's right and a deal is a deal Squit, you're all now free to go back to reruns" Presto Chango said as he smiled and then for some reason it turned back to day light and we all were at the Warner Bros. Studios which I'll never understand how that happened.

"So that's my story of how the Goodfeathers got back into reruns of the Animaniacs and we'll continue to do our show like everyone else for better or worse" Squit said as he finished explaining his story.

And so ends the tale of how Presto Chango met the Goodfeathers and completely gave Pesto a taste of his own medicine at least that's how Presto saw it, with that chaotic Toon on the lose who knows who else will suffer because of him!


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6

To ACME Loo we go!

"Hello everyone I bet you all have been wondering about Felix and Lenny Da Vinci and what happened to them after I appeared in that disguise and told Thaddeus Plotz that whole thing about needing to get a Diploma of Lunacy?" Presto Chango asked a group of people who watched some of the episodes he made about stuff he did, the crowd shook their heads to him with a yes motion "well Felix made a decision that would change his life and I would get to enjoy messing with him, his friends and their enemies and random people in the background of the stories" Presto said as he began to narrate the next episode.

"I'm sorry to say this Felix but unless you have a Diploma of Lunacy I can't hire you as a Cartoon character of any kind" Thaddeus Plotz said as he looked very sad to give the news to Felix.

"It's alright Mr. Plotz" Felix said as he sat in a chair.

"Oh cheer there Felix, I know the perfect way for you to get a Diploma of Lunacy. And the perfect way is to go to the one and only Acme Looniversity where many great Toons have attended in order to become the funny, wacky and a little loony Toon stars we all know and love" Lenny Da Vinci said with a smile as he all of a sudden remembered Acme Looniversity.

"The Acme Looniversity?" Felix said with a bit of wonder.

"I take it you don't know or remember much about the Tiny Toons and their adventures?" Lenny asked Felix.

"Oddly enough I don't remember anything other than Bugs Bunny being a teacher their...how I remember that and not the place is beyond me" Felix said as he looked around the office and saw a picture of Bugs Bunny.

"Well in that case I'll explain the basics of what you need to know about Acme Looniversity. It's a high school slash university that is highly recommended to any Toon who wishes to become a Cartoon character at a famous company such as Warner Bros. or MGM as examples" Lenny said as he was remembering important information "at that high school slash university you'll earn a Diploma of Lunacy upon the day of your graduation, I recommend attending classes there in order to earn a job at Warner Bros. Studios or any other movie company willing to hire you" Lenny Da Vinci explained in the short version of what Felix needed to know.

"Lenny are you suggesting that Felix enrolls at Acme Looniversity" Thaddeus Plotz asked the wise old toon.

"Yes I full heartedly believe that if he graduates from there he'll become a great Cartoon star and it could be a good way to get some of our other friends back into reruns" Lenny said as a light bulb appeared above his head in a thought bubble.

"So Felix what do you want to do?" Mr. Plotz asked the currently black and white fox.

"I...I...I think that I'll enroll in school. I'm not sure why but I feel an urge to attend Acme Looniversity and to try and become a proper Toon" Felix said as he stood up out of his chair.

"Excellent, then I'll make sure all the arrangements are in order by the time you get there along with Lenny Da Vinci. However you'll have to figure out how to get there on your own you two, it's costing me enough money to make the arrangements as it is" Thaddeus Plotz said as he pushed a couple of buttons under his desk and began to write papers and get to work.

"I'll take care of transportation Mr. Plotz, an old friend of mine owes me a favor and I think now is the time to collect that favor" Lenny said as he began to leave the office along with Felix, the two soon left the building and began to walk on the sidewalk outside the building.

"Um...Lenny just where are we going and who is this old friend of yours?" Felix asked Lenny Da Vinci as the two walked.

"We're heading for the tree where my friend lives Felix, she's a retired Toon who much like me has her exact age exaggerated ohohoho" Lenny Da Vinci explained with a laugh as he went into a park in Hollywood, Felix followed the old man believing that Lenny knew where he was going.

"Your friend lives in a tree? That could be anyone of these trees" Felix said as he looked at the nearby park trees.

"Actually its only one of these trees and it's very easy to find among all of these trees" Lenny Da Vinci said as he continued to walk around the park until he spotted a mailbox that had written on it Slappy and Skippy Squirrel "ah here we Slappy's tree" he said as he walked towards the front door and Felix followed but stopped Lenny Da Vinci from trying to knock on the door.

"Stop...we can't knock on that door Lenny" Felix said.

"Why not my boy? It is my friend's tree after all" Lenny said slightly confused.

"Because the door mat says in bold letters "Go Away" see" Felix said as he pointed at Slappy's door mat.

"Ohohohoho Felix my boy there's nothing to worry about. Slappy just keeps that door mat to scare away tax collectors and survey people" Lenny Da Vinci said with a cheerful laugh and a smile as he went around Felix and knocked on the door three times.

"Go away! I don't want any visitors, tax collectors, angry neighbors, arch enemies or Warners" Slappy Squirrel yelled in a cranky voice.

"What about Survey Ladies?" Lenny said with a chuckle.

"I epically don't want any survey ladies or anyone asking me to take a survey!" Slappy yelled.

"And what about very…very old friends" Lenny Da Vinci said as he took a step away from the door that was opened by Slappy.

"Lenny Da Vinci? Is that really you, you big pile of hair and glasses?" Slappy said as she looked up at her taller old friend.

"It's me alright the one and only Dr. Uncle It Lenny Da Vinci" the old brown haired man said as he lifted up his hairy arms.

"It's you alright Lenny, I haven't seen you in ages old guy come on in" Slappy said as she let Lenny into her house while she slammed the door and hit Felix's nose.

"Gah...my poor nose" he said after he screamed for a brief moment.

"Oh my...you slammed your door into Felix's nose" Lenny said as he opened the door after he heard Felix say my poor nose.

"Is the kid a friend of yours or something Lenny?" Slappy asked.

"He's more than a young friend of mine, he is Felix Olly and he is half Toon and half real human" Lenny Da Vinci explained.

"Wait Olly as in a decedent of the great Olly?" Slappy asked.

"Yes that Olly" Lenny Da Vinci said.

"I thought that kid was busy in the real world writing or something because his old man didn't want him to become a Toon?" Slappy asked her friend.

"It's a long story that I'll gladly explain if you don't mind me coming in" Felix said.

"If Vinci trusts you then I'll let you inside for now, but try anything funny with me or Skippy and I'll make you regret it, got it!" Slappy said as she was nose to nose with Felix, with a nervous gulp he shook his head to show he understood "good then take a seat and I'll get us some buttermilk" Slappy said as she went to her refrigerator.

"Spew!" Skippy said as he came downstairs.

"It looks like Skippy is still living with you after all Slappy" Lenny Da Vinci said as he heard Skippy come down the stairs.

"Who's that hairy old guy Aunt Slappy?" the young squirrel asked his aunt as he came downstairs.

"I forgot you never did meet Skippy in person before Lenny" Slappy said as she took out a bottle of buttermilk.

"Allow me to introduce myself young man, I am Dr. Uncle It Lenny Da Vinci. I'm a veteran Toon from the Addams Family Cartoon series of course I was rarely seen little lone mentioned in the series off camera" the old Toon explained.

"Nice to meet you sir" Skippy said.

"I trust Slappy didn't talk much about me" Lenny asked.

"Nope she never mentioned you before" Skippy said.

"Figures, she always was known for being focused on funny stuff and senseless violence" Lenny said with a bit of a chuckle.

"My name is Felix Olly but you can call me Felix Fox" Felix said as he held out a hand offering a hand shake.

"Aunt Slappy what's a fox doing in here?" Skippy said as he ran behind his aunt's back.

"Relax Skippy it's just a decedent of the great Olly who turned into a fox Toon for some reason" Slappy said as she gave Lenny Da Vinci a glass of buttermilk and offered some to Felix.

"Who's the great Olly?" Skippy asked.

"Um...well...from what I remember he's a great cartoon creator who spent his life working with all of the great animation companies that made cartoons such as Warner Bros." Slappy explained from what she could recall.

"Felix here is half real human my boy" Lenny said.

"If he's half real human how come he's a cartoon fox?" Skippy asked.

"Well Skippy I'll try to explain everything that happened to me best I can" Felix said as he sat down in a chair and took a sip of buttermilk "it all started when I began to have headaches for the past year. At first I thought it was just simple stress getting to me after working nonstop on many projects, then I thought it was because of the fact I was bullied by lowlife jerks who hit my nose and head pretty hard for no reason whatsoever. Then just last night I got another head ache but I remembered what my father told me of staying in control and not letting the head aches get to me even though my doctors were clueless on what was causing them" Felix said as he took another sip of buttermilk.

"What happened after you remembered Felix?" Skippy asked.

"Well next thing I know after calling it a day and going to bed, I started to have a weird dream with a Toon that looked a lot like the Warner brothers Yakko and Wakko and their sister Dot, he mostly resembled Yakko but without clothes and he had fuzzy hair. As the Toon danced around in my dream he started to sing until he seemed to come to life and then as quick as a flash of lightning he grabbed me by my left hand and jumped into a TV while pulling me in with him. Next thing I know I start to turn into a Toon and I fall onto a sidewalk in a giant dark city" Felix said as he was recalling the events that happened to him.

"And after that he was captured by police and taken to see me, he was in the Chaos Zone where I at least use to work until the crazy Toon that he mentioned threw us out of the Chaos Zone. I call the chaotic and crazy Toon the Chaos Toon, at least until we learn his real name" Lenny said as he remembered everything that happened when Presto Chango appeared in the Chaos Zone and released the Warners into Hollywood and escaped from the Chaos Zone and brought Lenny Da Vinci and Felix with him to Hollywood.

"And after he brought us here I decided to get a job as a Toon since it seemed fitting for me now...however I can only get hired if I earn a Diploma of Lunacy" Felix explained.

"Which is why we're here Slappy" Lenny Da Vinci said as he sat his glass of buttermilk down before taking drinking any of it.

"Don't tell me you plan to have me home school Felix?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually we were going to ask if you could drive us to Acme Acres where Felix can easily get to Acme Looniversity so he can earn his Diploma of Lunacy" Da Vinci explained.

"Hmm...alright I'll do it, but only if I get to do some senseless violence to those Perfecto Prep jerks on the way back home" Slappy said.

"Feel free but just remember if you do that we won't be held responsible for anything you do to them" Lenny said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I didn't see you and you didn't see me right" Slappy asked with a wink.

"Exactly" Lenny Da Vinci said as he smiled and gave Slappy a wink.

"Forgive me for asking but how exactly do you two know each other?" Felix asked.

"That Felix my boy is a story older then dirt itself ohohoho" Lenny said with a chuckle as he was remembering his past "sometime after Bosko and Honey as well as Foxy and Roxy were created I spent my early days looking for someone to be my buddy or pal….and what I found was something greater than anything else I've found to this day. It happened one day when I was walking by the Warner Bros. Studios after the Warner trio, were locked away for the first time, on that special day I looked through a window at a Cartoon that was being filmed in beautiful color. The cartoon featured at the time two new Cartoon characters named Slappy the Slaphappy Squirrel and Walter Wolf, back in those days whenever we Toons saw something happen in a Cartoon we believed it was real and didn't know the writers had the power to give us what made us so special" he said as he was thinking.

"What happened after you saw the duo in a Cartoon for the first time?" Felix asked the old man.

"After the show was done filming and Walter Wolf was healed up from everything that happened to him, I knew I had to talk with Slappy no matter what so with some sneaky tricks I was able to get close enough to the Toon Star in the making to talk with her, after that we went to many places together and…" Lenny Da Vinci was trying to think of something else to say.

"I'm not sure why but I asked him to be my prom date after we went to many places together and got to enjoy some time away from the studios. Lenny was the very first Toon psychiatrist and was the mentor of old Dr. Scratchy way back in the days" Slappy said as she easily remembered the fact she dated Lenny.

"Yes…..but alas thing weren't meant for us to be together forever after the many great calamities that happened which made us separate…..after the Chaos Zone was created I had to leave in order to look after the place and everyone there patient or otherwise, I sometimes wish things could've been different" Lenny Da Vinci said as he remembered why he didn't see Slappy for a long time.

"Wow I didn't know Slappy had a prom date…..but I do now and my lips are sealed" Felix said as he pretended to zip his mouth close.

"Your dang right your lips are sealed kid" Slappy said.

"Anyway….Slappy can you drive us to Acme Acres" Lenny Da Vinci asked his old friend.

"If this is the favor I owe you then sure why not" Slappy said as she went to get her car keys.

"Cool can I come on the car ride with you Aunt Slappy" Skippy asked his aunt as she was looking for the keys.

"Hmm…sure why not if you can help me find my keys you can go on the road trip with us Skippy" Slappy said as she was looking for her keys only to see Skippy holding onto them after she looked in a dresser.

"I found them" Skippy said.

"Alright, pack some of your things Skippy this is going to be quite a road trip, if we're lucky it'll only last a few hours if Acme Acres is still in California at the moment" Slappy said as she packed some stuff in a suitcase and later on put it into her car trunk.

"You surely haven't changed at all Slappy, you barely look as old as people claim you are and you still have the same attitude and hot rod I remember from the old times" Lenny Da Vinci said as he was looking at the car Slappy owns and put some of his stuff into the trunk.

"Does everyone have their stuff ready?" Slappy asked everyone.

"I got all the stuff I'll need Aunt Slappy but….Felix didn't pack anything in the trunk" Skippy said as he looked over to Felix who sat in the right back seat while Skippy was in the left back seat and Lenny was up in the front passenger seat.

"Well…I didn't pack anything because I don't have anything aside from the ripped clothes on my body" Felix explained.

"Wait a minute you have nothing?!" Slappy asked in a bit of shock.

"I forgot Felix doesn't have anything because everything else from his old life is back in the real world" Lenny Da Vinci said.

"Hmm….once we get to Acme Acres that's going to change, once we're there Felix you'll need to be redesigned and get some stuff for wherever you're going to live once you get to Acme Acres" Slappy said as she started up her car and then in a dash took off for the open road for Acme Acres.

"Say Slappy can we listen to the radio while you drive?" Lenny asked.

"Sure but as long as I decide what we listen to, first rule of being the owner and driver of a car or any vehicle with a radio" Slappy said as she turned on the radio and toned it until it picked up a song called Stayin' Together which was a song from the Jetsons Movie that she liked because of the way it sounded.

So for many long hours everyone listened to that song along with many other songs and on the 4th hour of their road trip they picked up the song again and enjoyed listening to it. For Felix the lyrics of the song had deep meaning for him, he had a feeling that his life as a Toon would truly begin at Acme Acres where he intended to make friends and become a great Toon.

As the hours went by and everyone took rest stops every couple hours or so, Skippy was the first to spot the city lights of Acme Acres. "There's Acme Acres" he said with excitement as he pointed at the giant city, it was night time when everyone finally got to Acme Acres and it looked beautiful in the city region at night with all of the lights while the rest of Acme Ares looked beautiful under the night sky.

"Looks like we finally made it and within the day to" Lenny Da Vinci said

"Did you expect me to get us here by next week" Slappy said sarcastically.

"Wow…..there's so many shops and stores and buildings with beautiful lights" Felix said as he looked at all of the city buildings.

"What's the matter never seen a city at night before" Slappy asked Felix ask she stopped at a street light.

"No…..I just don't visit cities that much…..I was more or less a hermit after I left my dad's house when I was 16, lived alone far away from cities and rarely visited them for more than twice a month or two in order to get supplies or do something away from home" Felix said as he recalled what his life was like back in the real world when he had a real human appearance.

"Oh…sorry…..I didn't know" Slappy said as she felt kind'a bad after making the comment she made.

"No it's quite alright Slappy" Felix said.

Later on as Slappy drove through the city she parked her car outside a giant mall where she was going to buy some gifts for Felix, Skippy was very excited to be in a giant mall with so many places to go to and look around. "I wonder if they have any Acme brand hair oil for my body?" Lenny Da Vinci said as he looked at the shops. The group walked around the mall together until Felix and Skippy saw an arcade with all kinds of cool games, Slappy said as long as Felix and Skippy stayed together they could play some games in the arcade.

And so after two hours went by Slappy and Lenny came to the arcade to check on Felix and Skippy and after they found the two, they told them it was time to leave the mall in order to get to Felix's new home in Acme Acres which was located in a building recently made in the middle of a giant field on the west side of Acme Looniversity. The building looked like an Hotel with seven floors and a log cabin in the middle of a garden build on the roof of the building which looked rather odd, Lenny Da Vinci told Felix that this was his new home where Felix would live at least until he graduated from Acme Looniversity.

"Odd looking and a bit Toony in appearance, also gives a bit of a nostalgic feeling. At least that's what I think of how it looks on the outside…but what about the inside?" Felix said to Lenny as he looked at his new house from the outside at least from the bottom of the apartment building.

"Wait until you see what the inside looks like Felix" Lenny said as he was about to walk into the hotel along with Felix.

"Take care of that young rascal Lenny I've got some reruns to go to along with Skippy, since the Animaniacs are getting back to do reruns we're now getting called back into work and all that jazz" Slappy said as she closed her car doors.

"It was fun getting to meet you Felix, I hope we can hang out again sometime" Skippy said as he waved goodbye to Felix.

"I'll see you later Skippy, you take care now alright" Felix said as he waved goodbye.

"Right" Skippy replied.

"See you later you pile of hair and glasses" Slappy said as she waved goodbye to Lenny and then took off in her car.

After Slappy and Skippy left in order to return to reruns of Animaniacs and any other shows they made cameos in, Lenny Da Vinci showed Felix around the hotel which had a ton of paintings hung on the walls of Looney Tunes characters as well as Tiny Toon and Animaniacs characters. There were also paintings of all kinds of plants, foods, oceans, landscapes, animals and other things, many of the ones about things other than the Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons and Animaniacs had realistic appearances to them meaning that they looked like real world paintings.

The lobby looked like the average fancy hotel lobby with a snack bar, gift shop and what would be expected in a hotel lobby. Except there weren't any people in the hotel lobby which was kind'a scary, except for Felix and Lenny who were putting their bags and luggage onto a luggage cart to help them take their stuff up to the roof where Felix's log cabin was located.

"This place is surely beautiful from everything I've seen in it so far, but what I want to know is why a log cabin not to different from my old one is located on top of a hotel and why I'm more or less now living in both a hotel and a log cabin" Felix said to Lenny Da Vinci as he exited the elevator alongside Lenny and walked on a stone path leading to his new log cabin.

"That Felix my boy is an excellent question, well you see given the rich family heritage you come from Thaddeus Plotz thought it would be ideal if you lived in a palace while attending school at Acme Looniversity while at the same time living in a nostalgic area you grew up in, the hotel is modeled somewhat after the one you grew up in with your grandparents and father before you moved for the first time in your life and the log cabin is modeled after the one you use to live in before you came here" Lenny Da Vinci explained as he unlocked the door to Felix's new log cabin and entered the house.

"That's a bit strange and….wait a minute did you say from a rich family?" Felix asked as he entered the log cabin.

"Why yes I did, you see the Olly family is a very rich family and since you're among the last of the living Olly's you inherited a large amount of the family fortune because of how closely related you are to the Great Olly" Lenny explained

"Wow I'm a rich kid, cool…..but now I need to figure out how to set things up here in the log cabin" Felix said as he was controlling how excited he was because he just found out he's now rich, but he also wanted to customize the log cabin to his likings, such as setting up a his new collection of books he got from Da Vinci and putting away the clothes he got as well. Within the night Felix got the log cabin to look just the way he wanted it to look with few changes to the preinstalled stuff like the location of his bedroom and the bathroom next to it as an example.

Most of the inside of his house was very similar to Scrooge McDuck's house with some exceptions like a fireplace located in the living room and a big screen TV in his living room as well, there was also a sofa and some chairs and it was located close to the kitchen and dining room. It was safe to say the log cabin was bigger on the inside then it looked on the outside.

"Phew now that the house is finished I can finally rest…." Felix said as he was about to hit the sack without any question in his mind as to how he was able to pull off the customization of the house within a couple hours on his own while Lenny Da Vinci was taking care of things in his apartment located right beneath Felix's log cabin.

If anyone was wondering how Felix pulled it off its quite simple, an old cartoon trick can enable Toons to do things that'd normally take days or weeks within minutes or hours as an example.

"Have a good night Felix, we both have a big day tomorrow at Acme Looniversity" Lenny Da Vinci said as he left Felix to rest peacefully in his comfy king sized bed where Felix would go to sleep for the time being.

As for Presto Chango, he watched from afar as Felix and Lenny settled in at Acme Acres where many unexpected things would start to happen. And true to Lenny Da Vinci's words tomorrow was a big day for both him and Felix because not only would they get to meet so many new Toons but also Felix would get his first character redesign.

Goodnight and for now that's all folks!


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7

My first day at Acme Looniversity!

"Hello again various viewers, it's me Presto Chango again. I bet you're wondering if I'm going to let there be another episode focused on Felix right after one that focused on him" the viewers looked at each other until they all told Presto they were curious "well this episode will be another episode focused on Felix. This time around it'll focus on what his first day at school was like" Presto said as he grabbed a video camara and threw it past clouds and stopped it in midair over Felix's hotel.

"Alright the story all begins when Felix wakes up from bed" he said to the viewers as the camera was filming what Felix was up to.

"Good morning" Felix said as he yawned while getting out of bed.

"Good morning Felix, todays the big day" Lenny Da Vinci said as he spoke to Felix over an intercom.

"Thanks for reminding me Lenny. After I get myself cleaned up I'll need to get redesigned so I look decent" Felix said as he hit the showers and got all cleaned up, he looked up and saw a giant paint brush and pen and pencil which would be used help make him look more interesting in his physical appearance.

"Alright I guess we need to get myself to look better than a generic cartoon fox I'd like to have some looks to tell me apart from the generic cartoon fox seen in Looney Tunes. For starters I should be about as tall as a Tiny Toon right? I think I'm too tall" he said as the pencil worked on him, making him now as short as Fifi La Fume. "Okay that takes care of my height, now to work on my tail it just seems too small for a fox tail. I mean fox tails need to be big and fluffy right? Not thin and wimpy right?" he said as the paint brush worked on his tail and now made it big and fluffy about half as big as Fifi's tail. "Now that's a fox tail" he said with triumph "now we need to take care of my legs and arms" he said as the legs and arms were now better fitted for his height "that's alright…hmm….my feet look alright a little menacing with the claws same with my hands but otherwise alright…..could we fix that?" he said as the pencil took care of his claws and he now didn't look menacing.

"How's it going Felix?" Lenny asked as he knocked on his door.

"Almost done redesigning my body" Felix said as he was thinking about his face and head. "Now for the finishing touches on my identity….meaning my head and face…..do you think it can look a little old fashion and kind of….cute?" he said as the pencil and paint brush took care of his head and face and changed it so he had a strong resemblance to Foxy from the old Merrie Melodies cartoons but with the head and face design he had from the Two-Tune Town episode of Tiny Toons. "Now for the ears" he said as he got fox ears drawn onto him and then he looked in a mirror at his new looks "hmm…I look Looney Toony alright with these blue eyes, though the red part of my fur keeps changing colors usually to red or black except for the white tip of my tail…..oh well it'll have to do. Now to take care of some cloths for censorship and to give me a good sense of fashion" Felix said as he looked through all the clothes Slappy and Lenny Da Vinci bought him.

He looked at a business suit with a neck tie and tried it on but said "last thing I need is this at school" he then went back to his clothes and found a baseball cap colored blue and a baseball outfit and said "maybe for sports days" as he went back and looked around at his clothes and put on a pair of overalls, however he didn't like how he looked in the overalls and said "been done to many times" so he then threw them off and looked around and tried on a costume for a team mascot and took off the head of it and said "definitely not this one" as he got out of the mascot suit and looked over his shirts put on a simple shirt and then put on a hat but just took them off. And then Felix looked for more outfits and put on a cowboy sheriff uniform and said "I'll save this one for a western story" he then took them off and put them in a special dresser to keep the cowboy outfit safe and sound.

Felix then took out a small bowler hat colored black and then he took out a pair of pants like Yakko's except colored white, with a blue belt and a green buckle and looked at himself in the mirror and said with a smile on his face "I look just perfect, I might put the hat away after I get to school though" he said as he approved of his official character redesign.

"Are you alright in there Felix?" Lenny asked as he waited for Felix.

"I'm fine, also…..my I present the redesigned Felix Fox!" Felix said as he came out of the room with a glow behind him, Lenny was interested to see Felix's head, ears and face have the same general design of Foxy from the old cartoons. He thought that the colors of his clothes were interesting and that the bowler hat was a nice touch.

"Well done Felix, you look like a real Tiny Toon now that you not only look similar to an existing Looney Tune slash Merrie Melodies Toon. But you have your own unique clothes and appearances to make you who you are along with your personality and you own choices which make you a Toon" Lenny Da Vinci said as he knew just by looking at Felix that the young man was ready to do whatever it'd take to become a true Toon.

"After breakfast we should get going to school" Felix said as he and Lenny and a couple employees that Lenny and Thaddeus Plotz hired to work at the hotel. Went to enjoy breakfast in the log cabin where Felix fixed up a delicious breakfast that everyone was thankful and grateful for.

When breakfast was over Felix and Lenny headed for Acme Looniversity which wasn't too far from his hotel, by the time the two Toons got to the entrance of Acme Looniversity the intro for Tiny Toon Adventures started and Felix and Lenny Da Vinci were right in the middle of the changing backgrounds as the singers were singing the song along with the entire school, after the song was done Felix looked at Lenny and asked what just happened.

"Felix my boy, we were right in the middle of the filming of the intro of Tiny Toon Adventures. And the backgrounds changed fast because that is a natural thing that happens in filming of intros for TV Cartoons thankfully we were hardly seen in the background" Lenny Da Vinci explained to Felix as they walked to the school.

"You mean every time an episode or show of a Cartoon related thing happens it is filmed….just like what happened?" Felix said as he tried to make sense out of what happened.

"More or less that's what happened" Lenny Da Vinci said as he opened the door to the Looniversity and walked in along with Felix.

"So which class do I go to first?" Felix asked as he looked around.

"Actually before your first class Felix, you will be given a grand tour of Acme Looniversity by two of the best students in the school. I'll be busy signing into my new job, also from what I've heard from Mr. Plotz there's going to be a new gym teacher who specializes in basketball" Lenny Da Vinci said as two rabbit digging holes were coming towards Felix and Lenny and out of them came Babs & Buster Bunny.

"Welcome Freshman to Acme Looniversity" Buster said to Felix as he shook his hand.

"Well hi! Welcome to Acme Looniversity we'll be your hosts as we give you the grand tour of Acme Looniversity" Babs said in her news reporter impersonation voice "I'm your hostess Babs Bunny" Babs said.

"And I'm Buster Bunny" Buster said, shortly after he said that he and Babs looked at each other and said "no relation" which they say almost every time they say their names to someone they meet for the first time.

"Buster and Babs Bunny! Oh boy I'm a fan of yours you two, I have just gone through so much this week and just…whoa I'm honored to meet the two of you, my name is Felix Fox" Felix said as he shook both of their hands with excitement.

"Nice to meet you to Freshman" Babs said as she put her hands behind her back.

"It looks like you three have introduced yourselves. I'll leave you in Babs and Buster's trusting hands Felix as I take care of things" Lenny Da Vinci said as he took off to the faculty office.

"So…how do we start this tour?" Felix asked.

"Well….due to a lack of popularity we first will introduce you to some of the other characters that appear in Tiny Toons that are based off of Looney Toons" Babs said as she put on a tour guide outfit.

"First person we meet on our tour is Witch Sandy who's based off of Witch Hazel and appeared in only one episode" Buster said as they briefly met Witch Sandy and then moved on quickly.

"That was fast!" Felix said as they moved on.

"If you think that's fast wait until you meet our next Tiny Toon" Babs said.

"Who's next?" Felix asked.

"Lightning Rodriguez a Tiny Toon based off of Speedy Gonzales, and he's on his way right now" Buster said as he looked through a pair of binoculars and saw Lightning run towards the trio, he stopped in front of them and said hello and got introduced but the tour moved on again.

"He surely is fast….about as fast as Little Beeper" Felix said as he moved on with Babs and Buster.

"Who else are we meeting that's an, other character" Felix asked.

"Next up is Marcia the Martian who is based off of Marvin the Martian and she's his apprentice" Babs said as the tour car pulled up next to Marvin and Marcia's lab on earth.

"Hello Marcia" Felix said as he waved to the Martians.

"Hi" she said as she waved back.

"Earth creatures outside our earth base…..this is not good at all" Marvin said as he looked out his lab window and saw the trio of earthling Toons.

"There's Marvin, good day Mr. Marvin" Felix said as he was trying to be friendly even though he knew Marvin had the habit of being a villain.

"I wonder why the black and white earth creature is saying good day to me when he should by my logic run in fear or try to harm me" Marvin said as he was a bit dumbfounded by Felix being friendly.

"We'd better get going!" Babs said as the tour car took off.

"Next up we'll meet Egghead Jr. whose…..a student and we're not sure if he's based off of a Looney Tune or if he's just a regular student like Mary Melody" Buster said as they quickly met Egghead Jr. and then took off again.

"Next up is Banjo the Woodpile Possum, who joined the Looniversity in the home movie" Babs said as she and Buster quickly said hello to their friend before moving on.

"Hi Tyrone Turtle" Buster said as he waved to his little friend.

"Tyrone Turtle? I remember him he was capture by Elmyra and he's based off of Cecil Turtle" Felix said as he remembered something he saw in a Tiny Toons episode in his past.

"Wow that's the first student you've said the name of in this story based off of another character" Babs said while breaking the forth wall which happens a lot in Tiny Toons and Looney Toons.

"Next is Barky Marky who's based off of Mark Anthony the dog and Byron Basset who isn't exactly based off of a Looney Tune same for Arnold the Pit Bull" Buster said as he introduced the three dogs of Tiny Toons.

"Hey how come we're only getting a brief cameo in this story?" Arnold asked.

"We have to keep this tour within a half hour" Buster said as the tour group moved on.

"Next up is Fowlmouth who's based off of Foghorn Leghorn. And Shirley "the Loon" McLoon whom is believed to be based off of Melissa Duck, and Bookworm who is based off of the bookworm of old Merrie Melodies shorts" Babs said as she introduced Felix to the three.

"Hey why are we only getting a cameo in this story to?" Fowlmouth asked.

"Yeah we like totally should have a like more important role to play in this story you know" Shirley said.

"We don't write this stuff Shirley" Buster said as Bookworm shrugged.

"Next is Mary Melody whose name is based off of the Merrie Melodies cartoons that the Looney Tunes got their start from. And Concord Condor who's based off of Beaky Buzzard" Babs said as she introduced the two to Felix.

"Dah….I'm surely happy to meet someone new ah yup, yup" Condor said as he shook Felix's hand.

"Another cameo another paycheck" Marry Melody said as she looked at the camera.

"Sorry we couldn't have you guys in this episode longer, at least you'll have roles to play later on" Buster said as everyone said their quick goodbyes and the tour group moved on.

"Who are we meeting next Li'l Sneezer and Sweetie Bird?" Felix said as they drove.

"Exactly and we all know Sneezer is based off of Sniffles and Sweetie is based off of Tweety bird" Babs said somewhat sarcastically.

"Hey what's the deal with me getting a cameo when I'm a big star" Sweetie said as she was angered by the idea of getting yet another cameo appearance in an episode or story of some kind.

"I guess because you're not needed in anything else at the moment Sweetie" Felix said as he tried think of a reason.

"And now we must move on" Babs said as the tour moved on.

And so the tour group moved on showing Felix one end of Acme Looniversity to the other, from the cafeteria to the various classes to even the nurse's office and the school areas such as the library. At the end of the tour the trio stopped off right where they started in order to get to class which was going to start very soon.

"Coco, coco you'd better make it to class or else you'll go coco, coco!" Gogo Dodo said as the school bell was about to ring to signal the start of the school day.

"Uh oh we'd better get to class and fast" Buster said as the three young Toons went off to the first class of the day which was Elmer Thud's cartoon logic class. Thankfully Babs, Buster and Felix made it in time to class.

"Good morning class, my name is Elmer Thud. And the reason I'm saying that is because we have a new freshman student today who is the young fox we have with us today his name is Felix Fox" Mr. Thud said as he made an announcement before starting class. "Mr. Fox is a very special Toon because he was once…..a real human from the real world where the writers made us originally" Mr. Thud said as he explained a little about Felix "that being said I want you all to remember to treat him how you'd treat any other Toon with respect and care and please try not to call him names or pick on him" Mr. Thud said.

"Thank you for introducing me Mr. Thud…..but shouldn't we get on with today's lesson?" Felix asked.

"Oh right thanks for reminding me, now class today we shall study why Acme brand products tend to fail in Cartoons and….." before Mr. Thud could finish he was grabbed by the neck of his shirt collar by a hand and then kicked out an open window by a big shoe.

Then the hand and shoe disappeared behind the class door and then out popped a guy dressed in a business suit with a come stuck in his hair that clearly had jell in it, what the guy was exactly was unclear but he seemed to mean no harm. "Good morning class, I'm your new substitute teacher Mr. Change and I'll be here while Mr. Thud is on his vacation" he said as Elmer was stuck in the dirt and said "can someone please help me out of here" the class seemed a bit disturbed by the sudden appearance of Mr. Change having the feeling that something was very off about him, he seemed very Toony and very dull at the same time as if you couldn't tell what he was going to do next.

"Mr. Change how long will Mr. Thud be on his vacation" Hamton J. Pig asked.

"Until he gets out of the dirt" Mr. Change said under his breath.

"What?" Hamton asked.

"Nothing….just nothing now if you'd like to put aside all of the logic and stuff we'll begin to learn about the meaning of insanity and crazy and out of control and things like that. I bet you all may be asking yourselves right now aren't we supposed to be studying Cartoon logics, the answer is yes we are but that's what Mr. Thud teaches you teenaged Toonies. I however shall let you know that I specialize in the uncontrollable, for what is control we've all asked ourselves at least once in our infinite lives, control is usually the word used to describe people who have what they believe they control what they do and what their bodies do. It is also used to describe simple things like staying in control or that person has great control over the vehicle he's driving…" Mr. Change said in a bit of nonsense and the class was wondering where he was going with this.

"Everyone also knows that Toons usually have no control when it comes to trying to get people to laugh especially sad people…however control is needed to keep us from doing the unthinkable which can lead to all kinds of things, when a half Toon is force into living a life where they must be in control of having the urge to make people laugh for one to many years then that leads everything the half Toon would have wanted to do even the unthinkable into having a natural entity of this chaotic joy such as myself for example" Mr. Change said as he span around and revealed himself to be none other than Presto Chango the chaotic Toon who was created from Felix holding back all the urges he had as a real human to do Toony things.

"It's you" Felix yelled as he pointed at Presto.

"Yes Felix it is I the one and only Presto Chango, my real name I kept from you for about 6 whole episodes is Presto Chango which is rather fitting if you think" he said as he got an idea in his head "it's fitting because I can change myself into anything I want to be without reason to hold me back ahahahaha" he said as he span around and turned into a black and white version of Bugs Bunny and then many other things in black and white.

"Presto what are you doing here at Acme Looniversity and Acme Acres of all places?" Felix asked his chaotic counterpart.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to have some fun at other people's expense" he said with a big grin.

"I'll stop you" Felix said as he ran towards Presto but the chaotic Toon pulled out a black hole Toons used in many cartoon stories, once Felix went in Presto said to the class "look everyone nothing up any of my sleeves" he said as he pulled his arms off and then put one into his right ear and then used the other one to pull Felix and the arm in his right ear out and then he tossed Felix into his desk.

"What the…..but…how'd you?" Felix tried to make sense of what just happened, Presto then put his arms back on and then pulled his head off similar to how Wakko pulled his head off in many Animaniacs stories and then tossed it onto Plucky Dusk's desk.

"Hey Plucky my man…..duck could you be a pall and open your desk drawer for me" Presto said as his head bounced up and down on Plucky's desk.

"Gah talking head!" Plucky yelled as he hit his desk drawer open and in went Presto's head as the drawer closed.

"Where'd he go?" Felix said as he looked around and opened Plucky's desk drawer and didn't see Presto anywhere inside it.

Then Furrball heard a knocking sound on his desk and then opened his desk drawer and saw Presto's head make a scary face which caused Furrball to scream like a scaredy and then pass out on top of his desk shutting its drawer in the process.

"Where'd that head go" Felix said as he opened up Furrball's drawer and didn't see Presto's head anywhere.

When Felix heard a knocking sound on Little Beeper's desk the fox ran over to it and opened it up with Beeper and they saw nothing, behind them Calamity Coyote's desk drawer opened up and Presto's head turned towards Felix and blew raspberries teasing the fox as he tried to get his chaotic counterpart.

Presto then came out of the first drawer in the teacher's desk and got his body to go flying around the room until his arms picked up his head and placed it back into place. "Stop that…um…whatever he is" Felix said as he took off and was followed by Little Beeper.

"Hall pass, you'd better have your hall pass if you want to pass by" Gogo Dodo said as he saw Presto and went in front of him to try and stop him.

"Hmm….what'll I have to do to get pass you mister hall monitor" Presto asked the Dodo bird who didn't stand a chance against him.

"You either need to have a hall pass or pass through me" Gogo said without thinking.

"I'll pass through then" Presto said as he passed through Gogo like he was some kind of ghost.

"Hey stop you need your hall pass" Gogo said to Presto as he was soon ran over by Little Beeper and flattened onto the ground.

"Oh my goodness…are you alright Gogo" Felix said as he helped up Gogo and got him out of the hallway.

"I'll be okay Felix….I was hoping that would've stopped him" Gogo said as he got up and continued to follow Presto as the chaotic Toon ran through the school and seemed to vanish even though he was being chased by Little Beeper, and of course Calamity Coyote was following Little Beeper hoping that he'd be able to catch him in the confusion.

"Attention Acme Looniversity, attention everyone this is Bugs Bunny and I'm warning everyone that a chaotic and unpredictable Toon has enter Acme Loo and is posing as a substitute teacher and he must be captured at once" Bugs said, but in the office it the cameras could see that it was clearly Presto Chango altering his voice to sound like Bugs Bunny "it's much more fun with everyone trying to catch me" he said to his own video camara.

"Beep, beep" Little Beeper said as he made a sharp turn and Calamity Coyote crashed into a wall.

"Calamity are you alright" Felix said as he helped out Calamity.

"Maybe" Calamity said with one of his signs.

"I hope so because I'll need your help if Presto is ever to be stopped" Felix said.

"Why me?" Calamity said with another one of his signs.

"Because you're a young genius and you're a fast runner and well…..also because we're fellow Acme Looniversity students" Felix said as he thought of meaningful reasons to get Calamity Coyote's help.

And so the entire school was in an uproar as the students looked for Presto and the faculty was wondering what the heck was going on after Elmer Thud told the other faculty members what happened to him, soon the faculty learned about what was going on and tried to settle down the students while Lenny Da Vinci looked for Felix.

"Felix my boy where are you" he said as he walked from one hallway to the other.

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work Calamity Coyote?" Felix Fox asked the young coyote as they finished work on a plan to try and draw out Presto Chango.

"Felix what are you doing?" Lenny asked the fox as he came towards the two students.

"Well Lenny, Calamity Coyote, Gogo Dodo and I came up with a plan to draw out Presto Chango and try and capture him" Felix explained to the hairy old Toon.

"Hmm…seems like a good idea but aren't you worried Calamity Coyote's Acme product whatever it is will fail in your plan" Lenny Da Vinci asked Felix.

"It's alright Lenny, besides Gogo is coming which means that we'll soon have Presto captured which will be for the best" Felix said as Gogo came and Presto looked at the trap made by the Acme Looniversity students.

"So this is your trap eh? A simple trap I jump over and I'll be fine eh?" he said with a fake Canadian accent.

"Yup" Felix said.

"In that case my legs had better get jumping over it" Presto said as his legs literally jumped over the trap and into the real trap while Presto's torso floated in midair.

"In all my years I'd never….I've never seen this before" Lenny Da Vinci said as he watched Presto's torso float towards the area his captured legs were at and then reattached them to his body.

"Well it's been fun putting the place into a laughing riot but I'd better get going" Presto said as he pulled the hole he used against Felix out of his hair and threw it onto the ceiling and jumped through it and the hole disappeared shortly after that.

"Darn….and we were so close to catching him to" Felix said as Calamity Coyote held his head down and was sad because another one of his plans failed.

"Calamity Coyote where are you going?" Felix asked.

"Somewhere" he pulled up a sign with that word on it.

"Why don't you come back to class with me" he asked.

Calamity Coyote pointed to himself indicating he was saying "me" with wonder.

"Yes you, after all friends stick together don't they" Felix said to Calamity Coyote.

"Really" Calamity pulled up a sign with that word.

"Yes really my friend" Felix said to his new friend.

Calamity jumped up and down with a big smile on his face as he ran towards his new friend and gave him a hug.

"Alright settle down Calamity Coyote" Felix said as the coyote got a blush on his face.

"We'd better get going you guys after all class started over five hours ago" Lenny Da Vinci said as the clock all of a sudden went off and Gogo Dodo said.

"Coco, coco you'd better get your lunch before you go coco, coco" the dodo said as he went back into the clock he popped out of.

"Oh my its lunch time already, well good luck boys I have to help the rest of the faculty clean up the place" Lenny Da Vinci said as he took off.

Meanwhile Calamity Coyote and Felix Fox ran off to get lunch at the cafeteria before lunch time was over, the two had a sort of race to see who could get there first a race which Calamity was going to easily win.

As the two raced Felix accidentally crashed into one of his fellow students while racing with Calamity, after Felix said he was sorry he asked the student if he could be of any help and when he got up he saw that the student dropped her lunchbox when Felix picked it up to try and be of help a purple hand went on top of his hand and he looked up and saw the student was none other than Fifi La Fume.

"Oh mercy me" Fifi said as she looked at Felix.

"You must be Fifi La Fume…..? Babs mentioned you on the tour" Felix said as he gave Fifi her lunchbox while he blushed.

"Excuse moi, I'm so how do you say sorry for bumping into you" Fifi said with a blush.

"It's quite alright Fifi, I was just having a race with my friend Calamity and I kind of got sidetracked from stuff around me and I just bumped into you….sorry again" Felix said as he stood up.

"I accept your apology" Fifi said as she was about to try and open the cafeteria doors.

"Allow me" Felix said as he opened the door for Fifi and her friends Babs and Shirley.

"Such a gentleman" Fifi said as she walked in with her friends.

After everyone enjoyed their lunches more or less everyone went back to class and studied various Toon based subjects. At three o'clock the school bell rang one last time for the day and everyone was getting ready to head for their homes in Acme Acres. Felix walked alongside Calamity Coyote and Fifi La Fume and asked them if they'd like to see his cabin before heading home, the two agreed to check out his place.

When they got to Felix's hotel they were shocked to see he lived in a hotel that's beauty and greatness rivaled that of Montana Max's Mansion. "This place is so beautiful and huge" Fifi said.

"I thought you lived in a cabin?" Calamity pulled out a sign with words written on it saying that.

"I do, my log cabin is just located on the roof of the hotel Thaddeus Plotz made for me and Lenny Da Vinci to live in" Felix explained.

"Thaddeus Plotz? As in the CEO of Warner Bro. Studios" Fifi asked.

"Yup that's the one" Felix said as he pointed to a pointing of Thaddeus Plotz on right wall of the hotel lobby.

"He surely has good taste in the colors of the hotel" Fifi said as she looked around.

"Is this place fun?" Calamity wrote onto one of his signs.

"It can be…but I haven't gotten any ideas yet for fun stuff since I'm trying to relearn about fun stuff" Felix said.

"I could how do you say come up with ideas for entertaining" Fifi said as she got some ideas.

"Alright then Fifi, from this day forth we can all work together as friends to make my hotel one of the most fun places in Acme Acres or my name isn't Felix Fox" he said as he decided that he could work on ways to make the hotel a fun place to visit and to overall have fun with his friends.

"Friends?" Fifi said.

"Yes friends, were are friends after all right? Or at least fellow students at Acme Looniversity" Felix asked.

"Of course we are friends" Fifi said as she looked at the handsome fox's body.

"Yup we are all friends, after all the writers wanted us to become friends and we desire to be friends" Lenny Da Vinci said as he gathered with the three teenage Toons and decided to throw in some ideas of his own to help make the hotel a fun place.

"And so everyone that's how Felix's first day at school went, and until next time that's all folks" Presto said to the viewers and audience as the show came to an end and he took out a pen and wrote on the screen "That's all folks" which he was implying was his signature catchphrase.

Who knows what else will happen as the story continues.


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8

Presto's new poems?

And now its time for a new poetry writter, please welcome the one and only Presto Chango or just Presto for short.

"Thank you" Presto said as he walked onto the stage that Dot use to go to a long time ago, since Dot made that terrible poem at her poetry corner which Presto took over for the time being.

With everyone in the crowd quiet Presto began his poetry "hey Diddle, Diddle, hey Diddle, Diddle where are you?" he started in his poem based off of Hey Diddle, Diddle "come see the cat with the fiddle" he said as the spotlights focused on a cat with a fiddle, and that cat was none other then Rita "it wasn't my idea to take part in this..." she said as she played the fiddle.

"The cow jumped over the moon" Presto said. "The little dog laughed to see such a sight..." Presto went on as the lights now showed Runt who was clapping his paws as he laughed.

"You're good with...da...that fiddle Rita yes very good indeed" Runt said.

"Meanwhile the Dish got married to the Spoon and the two ran away from their angry parents, the end" Presto said with a bow to the crowd as they clapped their hands and enjoyed his performance.

That's all folks.


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9

The Roches Return!

"It seems like everything is slowly but surely coming together Lenny" Felix said as he was watching an arcade get finished in his hotel.

"Indeed Felix, but now that this arcade is done. We need to think of other forms of entertainment in order to make this place one of a kind" Lenny Da Vinci said as he looked over at Felix, the new arcade was just finished within a week after Felix, Lenny Da Vinci, Calamity and Fifi La Fume decided to work together to make Felix's hotel a fun place not just for him and his friends, but for everyone who'd like to visit his hotel.

"I agree, each floor should have its own unique form of entertainment" Felix said.

"Well we got the third floor taken care of. We just need to get the other six floors taken care of, there should be something simple on the first floor not to far from the lobby if you ask me" Lenny Da Vinci said as he was looking at blueprints of the hotel.

As the two were talking there was a loud ruckus next to the hotel, right in the area of the hotel dumpster. Felix with his sensitive fox ears was able to hear the ruckus and opened a nearby window around the area of the dumpster. Felix looked around and heard a bunch of cat and dog sounds "can you please keep it down, down there?" he asked the dog and cats as they were making a big ruckus. When he took a closer look at the dog and cats he saw a blue cat that was none other then Furrball a fellow student at Acme Looniversity.

As the ruckus went on the dog chased away one of the cats while two other cats were picking on Furrball. "That's it!" Felix said as he went to the fire exit on the side of the hotel towards the dumpster and ran down to help Furrball.

"Any last words Furrball before you bite the dust" one of the cats said as Furrball was shivering in front of the dumpster.

Before the cats could get to Furrball Felix was on top of the dumpster and his anger towards the bully cats gave him cartoon strength and with the anger in his eyes, Felix looked very scary and made a bark to sound like a mad dog. The mean cats in fear ran away, meanwhile Furrball saw them one away and acted like he was strong and in cat meows was saying "that's right you don't mess with Furrball otherwise you get...well you know" he meowed until he was nose to nose with Felix.

Felix was calm now and looked like his normal self except his fur turned blue, "hi Furrball, are you alright" Furrball however fainted.

A few hours later in Felix's log cabin on top of his hotel, Furrball woke up in on a sofa and he smelled a tasty sent of some kind. He looked at the nearby table and saw fish sticks, along with some chicken and milk. "This looks good" he said in cat meows.

"I'm glad you like the snacks I made for you Furrball, when you fainted I felt a bit aweful" Felix said as he came in and sat in a chair.

"Who are you...and why are you being nice to me?" Furrball said in cat meows.

"I'm Felix Fox, I'm the new student at Acme Looniversity. We barely met in class when Presto appeared, I saw the ruckus that was going on at my dumpster and I saved you from those cats who were bullying you" Felix said as he was drinking tea.

"You saved me...but why I'm a cat and you're a...a...fox which is a cousin of a dog" Furrball said in cat meows.

"Well for one I don't like trouble makers around my hotel, for two we're fellow Acme Loo students, and for three you were in trouble and like any good person I came to help you" Felix explained.

"Really...wow...no one has really stood up for me before or saved me just because...wait how do you understand me?" Furrball meowed as he realized Felix was easily understanding him.

"Well...I'm just able to understand what people are saying, my Toon characteristics allow me to understand anyone sentient or able to speak and I just...well I just understand what you're saying when you meow" Felix tried to explain in a way that made sense to him.

"And I helped him master that skill" Lenny Da Vinci said as he came in, the very sight of the big hairy Toon made Furrball scream like he usually does when something scares him.

"Lenny...I think you just scared Furrball" Felix said as he went over to Furrball who was hiding behind a pillow.

"Is he gone...is the...beat gone" Furrball meowed as Felix came over to him.

"Relax Furrball, its just Lenny Da Vinci. He's a friend of mine and a new teacher at school, I think he scared you because he's related to cousin It" Felix explained.

"He's a teacher?" he meowed.

"Yup and even though he looks like Bigfoot he's very kind and gentle" he said.

"Oh...okay" Furrball meowed as he came out from behind the pillow and shivered a bit as he looked at Lenny and his big glasses.

"Furrball, there's something I wanted to ask you once you got a good view of my hotel and my cabin" Felix said as he helped Furrball calm down.

"Wait...you own the hotel? You mean the hotel that dumpster I was in earlier is next to? That hotel and you own this cabin to?" he said in meows as he was amazed to learn about the fact Felix owns the hotel.

"Yes I own this place, my log cabin is on the roof of the hotel" Felix said.

"Can I take a look around this place?" Furrball meowed.

"Of course you can Furrball" Felix said as he gave the grand tour of the place to Furrball within an hour or two.

After the tour was over Felix was ready to ask Furrball what he wanted to ask him "Furrball since you like my hotel...I was wondering would you like to live here with me?" he ask Furrball.

"Meow?" Furrball said.

"I'd like to think of it being more along the line of us becoming room mates, rather then you becoming my pet and I your owner" Felix said as he and Furrball were in the lobby.

"I don't know" Furrball meowed.

"Did I forget to mention talking bugs regardless of what they are, are welcomed in the hotel which means the Flea Family who live in your fur are more then welcomed here as much as you are" Felix explained as he remembered the Flea Family all of a sudden.

Furrball thought for a moment, and after looking into his fur and listening to the Flea Family, he shook his head and agreed to live as Felix's room mate in the hotel.

"That's great Furrball" Felix said as he shook the cats right hand or paw "by the way in order to make the hotel a better place I'm looking for entertainment people will like, if you or the Flea Family get any ideas please tell me and I'll think about adding that entertainment to the hotel" Felix said as he went to check on Lenny Da Vinci who was working on making a stage on the first floor of the hotel not to far from the hotel lobby.

"This is great I'm going to live like a fancy cat" Furrball said in real words.  
Later on as school was going by and Felix and Furrball were taking care of things at school, the Flea Family who remembered Felix's request talked to Furrball after school on a Thursday and they told Furrball about a band called The Roches.

Furrball was reluctant to mention The Roches to Felix after the Flea Family explained the fact the band was made up of actual cockroaches. But the Flea Family reminded Furrball that Felix said any and all talking bugs are welcomed in his hotel regardless of what kind of bug they are, and so Furrball after school went to see Felix at his hotel in the lobby and along with the Flea Family explained the all girl band The Roches who were famous singers in the bug world.

"The Roches...now I remember, The Roches are great. If we can find them and have them as performers here, you five perhaps came up with one of the best ideas I've heard, do any of you know where The Roches are now?" he asked the five Toons who thought hard and sadly not even the Flea Family had any clues as to where The Roches were right now.

"Did I just hear someone mention The Roches?" Lenny said as he came into the lobby to inform Felix the stage was finished.

"Why yes, Furrball and the Flea Family here suggested we ask The Roches to come and perform here at the hotel" Felix explained to the old Toon.

"That's actually a great idea, Felix my boy we need to find The Roches" Lenny Da Vinci said in excitement.

"Only problem is none of us know where the trio is" Felix said.

"Well Felix we're all in luck, I have a card that Maggie gave to me years ago sometime before Tiny Toons was canceled. If the number is still good I'll be able to call her on her cell phone" Lenny said as he went to an old fashion phone that was installed by Felix.

"Good thinking Lenny, I'll go look for Hamton and Babs and Buster and see if they know anything while you try to call The Roches" Felix said as he took off in a dash to look for the two bunnies and the pig.

As time went by Lenny tried calling many times over but it wasn't until he called the 21st time that he finally got a call from Maggie Roche "hello this is Lenny Da Vinci" Lenny said as he heard Maggie's voice say hello "Lenny?! what's up old timer its been ages since I got a call from you" Maggie said as she was talking with Lenny.

"Well I am calling you in favor you owe me" Lenny said "let me guess you want to hire us at a hotel as performers?" Maggie asked. "Yes actually...how do you know that?" he asked "because we acepted Felix's offer and I'm looking at you right now you funny hairy guy" Maggie said as she waved to Lenny while she was on Felix's head.

"Oh...alright then" Lenny said as he hang up the phone.

"This place is huge Suzzy Roche said as she looked around the hotel lobby.

"And this is just the lobby" Terre said.

"I say Felix, I'm not sure how you did it but...you found The Roches" Lenny said as he was shocked Felix found The Roches.

"I couldn't have found them without Fifi, Hamton, Babs and Buster's help" he said as the four Tiny Toons walked in through the hotel door.

"I'm glad we helped Felix find za Roches" Fifi said.

"How did you find the three?" Lenny asked.

"Its a long story we don't have time to go into yet" Maggie said.

"Oh...well its good to you found The Roches, I trust they'll be performing in the hotel stage room?" Lenny asked.

"Of course, when Felix found us and when he explained all the details we knew we couldn't possibly give up such an offer" Maggie said.

"Yeah when he offered us a job we were just shocked a fox or anything bigger then a bug would offer us a job especially at a hotel" Terre said.

"Besides...since Tiny Toons was canceled and we only got one episode, it seemed like a good idea to have our big comeback in this story" Suzzy said as she broke the forth wall.

"All that said and done do you have any ideas what your first song will be?" Buster asked.

"Hmm...I've got an idea for a new song inspired off of a TV show I like" Suzzy said.

"Just what is this TV show" Terre asked.

"Its a secret until the three of us can talk it over" Suzzy said.

"I think you mean four of us" Felix said to Suzzy.

"No way" she replied.

"Well I need to approve of the song in order to make sure its alright for anyone under 10 years old to listen to, that's the only other condition of working here" Felix said.

"Fine by me" Maggie said.

"You can't be serious" Suzzy asked sarcastically.

"I'm just agreeing so we don't lose our new jobs before they began" Maggie whispered.

"Alright then, with that settled we'd better head for comical break" Lenny said as the cartoon screen went black and various TV trailers and commercials were being played.  
And so after the break was over, the stage room was completely ready for The Roches' first performance at Felix's Hotel. Ads were posted all over Acme Looniversity for The Roches' return, on a Saturday at 5:00 The Roches performance began with everyone of the students except for Montana Max, as well as all the teachers and some other people who live in Acme Acres.

And so The Roches comeback song began and the lyrics were like this.

"Watch out cause here we come, its been a while but we're back with style! So get set to have some fun! We'll bring you action and satisfaction, we're The Roches...R.O.C.H.E.S we're The Roches! Garunteed to rock your day, when you feel like a laugh. Give us a call we'll give you our all, if you feel like a song...tune into our songs and sing right along, we're The Roches! Comin on stonger than ever before, we're The Roches! Maggie, Terre, Suzzy" mixed along with all kinds of music to be expented from The Roches.  
when the song was over, everyone cheered and clapped their hands and were very happy to see The Roches make their epic comeback.

And so that's how Furrball began living with Felix as his room mate, and The Roches made their come back. But one can wonder what was Presto up to while Felix was taking care of his life?


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10

Ridiculous Song 1

And now its time for Ridiculous Songs with Presto, the part of the show where Presto sings a Ridiculous Song. The show starts with Presto finishing his mid-morning bath, Presto begins to look for his Toebrush, after looking around and not spotting his Toebrush Presto begins to look while singing.

"Oh where is my Toebrush? Oh Where is my Toebrush? Oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where...is my Toebrush?!" Presto sang as he looked around his bathroom for his Toebrush. Upon hearing his cry for help, Dr. Scratchansniff enters the scene both shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Presto in a robe as well as a towel, after he concentrates Dr. Scratchansniff reports to Presto "I think I saw your Toebrush way over there" Dr. Scratchansniff said as he pointed to someplace outside the bathroom, Dr. Scratchansniff then exits the scene while Presto dances happily and sings.

"Back there is my Toebrush! Back there is my Toebrush! Back there, back there oh where back there...is my Toebrush!?" Presto sang while he jumped on his fingers, and then his head and then his tail, once he was done jumping on his tail he span around in happiness beliving he knew his Toebrush to be safe and sound.  
Having heard his singing of joy Wakko Warner enters the scene, a bit confused and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Presto in a towel and robe, after looking down at where Presto's feet would be Wakko said "why do you need a Toebrush, you don't have any toes...you're bouncing on your tail" Wakko said moments before he exited the scene. After taking his bath the thought never accorded to Presto before, he opened his robe and towel and looked down and he saw it as clear as daylight.

He was bouncing on his tail and he had no legs or feet therefor meaning no toes, no toes?! What could this mean? How could this be? What'll become of him and his Toebrush? Presto sang while wondering to himself out loud.

"No toes for my Toebrush?! No toes for my Toebrush!? No toes! No toes, nowhere down there no toes...for my Toebrush" after singing about his thoughts on the matter and putting his towel back on. Yakko Warner hears Presto's wondering and comes into the scene both shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Presto in a towel, after regaining his thoughts Yakko confuses "oh Presto that old Toebrush of yours...well you don't really need it...and you never really used it so...oh I'm sorry I didn't know, I gave it to the Toe because he's a Toe!" after hearing the truth about what happened to his Toebrush and why it was now gone Presto is sad and sings out loud his sad thoughts on the loss of his Toebrush.

"Not fair of my Toebrush...not fair my poor Toebrush...not fair, not fair, no toes no down there not fair! Not fair! Not Faaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiirrrrrr! My little Toebrush..." after singing his feelings of sadness, the Toe, Yakko talked about overheard Presto's sad song and now enters the scene.  
The Toe enters in a towel, and Presto still in a towel, both of them are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of...well...each other. But after remembering Presto's generosity the Toe is thankful "thanks for that Toebrush" the Toe said to Presto as he looked at himself in a mirror and saw how clean he now was thank to Presto's Toebrush.  
Ah yes, good has indeed been done here, the Toe exits the scene, after seeing how happy and clean the Toe was Presto couldn't help but smile. Although still having a strong emotional attachment to the Toebrush Presto cries out.

"Take care of my Toebrush! Take care of my Toebrush! Take care, take care its not fair, I really don't want to share but oh please do take caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee! Of my Toebrush" he sang out loud to the Toe.

The End

After the narrator announced The End, everyone in the audience clapped their hands and threw flowers to Presto as he bowed to everyone in the audience, later on after the show he got his legs off of a rake he put them on and was once again happy to have legs, feet and most of all...toes!

Now its truly The End of this episode.


End file.
